Ma Délicieuse Folie
by Nokaia-chan
Summary: [TOKIO HOTEL] Bill revient enfin, après six mois d'absence et Tom essaye de réapprendre à vivre. Mais ce qu'il veut surtout, c'est oublier...  Twincest Lemon Torturé pour les amateurs!
1. Appréhension

Encore une nouvelle histoire, de plusieurs chapitres cette fois.

Je ne ferai pas de suite à l'OS "Cicatrice", sinon ce ne serait PAS un OS

Donc même topo que d'habitude, pas d'homophobes, pas de gens susceptibles d'être choqués, c'est M, j'ai prévenu.

**Disclaimer** Bill & Tom sont humains. Pas de possession.

**Genre** Romance (triste)

**Rating** M, vous me prenez pour qui?

**Résumé** Tom sort de six mois d'horreur et Bill revient enfin. Ils apprennent à revivre ensemble et à oublier...

OoOoOOOooOooOoOoOo

J'inspire profondément et pousse la porte. Trop de temps à imaginer ce moment pour réussir à y croire. Ca ne doit pas être vrai, encore une fois. Je suis sûrement en train de rêver, encore une des centaines de version que je m'en suis faites, aussi irréalistes les unes que les autres. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Peur ? Angoisse ? Hâte ? Détresse ? Tout à la fois? A moins que je ne ressente rien. C'est bien ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre depuis "_ça_". Et j'en suis presque sûr, maintenant. Je n'ai plus d'émotions. **Rien**. Le vide total. Absence d'émotions signifie absence de peur, de douleur, de culpabilité et d'amour. Alors je ne ressens rien.

J'ai l'impression de rêver mes pas comme chaque chose que je fais depuis "_ça_". J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'existent pas et qu'ils sont aussi fictifs que moi. Mon coeur, mes sentiments, mes pas, mes mouvements, ma respiration, mon passé, ma vie : tout est fictif. Tout ça n'existe pas, et n'a jamais existé. J'ai l'impression de tout m'imaginer, d'être dans un espèce de cauchemar morbide : ce couloir froid et blanc, les regards posés sur moi, mon coeur qui bat trop fort, cette porte de laquelle je m'approche sans m'en rendre compte. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

Je ne contrôle rien. Ni mes pas, ni mes pleurs, ni mes frissons et encore moins mes tremblements. J'ai l'impression d'être le spectateur de ce qui m'arrive, de n'en être ni responsable, ni victime. J'ai juste l'impression que ça ne me concerne pas. Que ça n'est pas ma vie. Tout ça est fictif. Tout ça comme le fait qu'il soit dans ce bâtiment. Comme le fait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours. Comme le fait que j'en crève de solitude. Comme le fait que je n'ai rien mangé et que je sens mon corps vaciller légèrement. Je ne ressens rien. Ca ne me touche pas. Je sais ce qu'il se passe mais je ne peux pas l'influencer. Je ne suis plus personne, sans lui. Depuis "_ça_".

Je ne vis plus depuis des mois, de toutes façons. Depuis "_ça_". Depuis lui. Depuis que mon coeur a explosé de bonheur pour finir brisé, ses morceaux éparpillés sur le sol. Il n'aurait pas pu m'aider. Il n'aurait pas pu comprendre. Il est fautif et victime à la fois, comme moi. Mais on n'y peut rien et c'est ce qui me tue plus chaque seconde. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne l'ai ni espéré, ni provoqué. Je ne l'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé, n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais c'est arrivé. _Et ça m'a détruit_.

Ca m'a retiré tous mes repères, tout ce que je croyais savoir de la vie, de l'amour, de mes sentiments. Il a rayé tous ces principes établis dans mon esprit, juste avec ses yeux. J'ai oublié un moment qui j'étais, pourquoi j'étais, ce que je devais faire, ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai oublié le monde entier pendant une seconde, ne vivant plus que par lui. Mais son oubli à "_lui_", il m'a été fatal.

Alors je plane depuis, m'imaginant un monde dans lequel tout ça n'existerait pas, n'aurait jamais existé. Un monde normal, doux, simple, et un monde que je peux contrôler. Le monde d'avant. D'avant "_ça_". Mon imagination a pris le relai sur la réflexion. Elle, elle m'embrouillait l'esprit, me rendait fou de douleur, m'assomait de culpabilité et ravivait la flamme que j'essayais désespérément d'éteindre...

Alors que l'imagination, elle, me soulageait. Elle me présentait un monde sans couleur, un monde où il serait encore là, un monde beau, un monde sans magie mais un monde vivant. Elle me montrait ce que serait ma vie s'il n'était pas devenu "_Lui_". Si mon coeur battait encore normalement en y pensant, si mes larmes ne coulaient pas tant à cause du manque, si je pouvais encore songer à vivre sans "_Lui_". Elle me montrait ce que j'avais perdu, ce que je n'avais pas su garder, ce que je n'avais pas su protéger. Ce que j'avais perdu au change, contre quelques minutes de bonheur à l'état brut. Mon imagination me montrait ce que je serais si je n'avais pas échoué, et c'était la seule vision qui me gardait en vie.

J'avais aimé le mal, j'y avais touché et j'avais adoré ça. C'est ce même mal qui me tue chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai fait quelque chose d'interdit. J'ai payé, et je paye encore. Et mon imagination m'a fait croire que je l'oubliais.

La confrontation avec la réalité en est d'autant plus douloureuse. Je suis pourtant bien là, dans ce couloir, rejoignant enfin le plus doux supplice de ma vie. Je vais bien "_le_" chercher, après avoir été à moitié mort tout ce temps. Je vais le voir, le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras. D'autres larmes que je ne sens qu'à peine. Je ne sais toujours pas si je rêve. Je crois que oui. J'espère que ce rêve sera beau. Que je pourrais y crever d'amour, de passion et de douleur. Que je pourrais replonger dans ce mal, dans ce cercle vicieux. Que je pourrais vénérer ce qui est immoral, pourvu que sa main soit dans la mienne. Et surtout oublier son absence un peu plus longtemps. Survivre assez pour le revoir, un jour.

Le manque de lui m'étouffe tellement que je délire. Parfois je me réveille en sursaut, transpirant, blême, murmurant son nom en serrant les draps vides dans ma main. Je me demande s'il le sent. Oui. Il doit sûrement sentir ma souffrance. Il doit sûrement m'entendre hurler son nom, m'exploser la voix et le coeur, l'appellant, le suppliant de revenir, de me pardonner... Oui, il doit entendre. **Il a entendu, et il n'est pas venu.** Je m'appuie quelques secondes contre le mur. Cette pensée me déchire le coeur. Je veux mourir..

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je n'ai pas osé me regarder dans une glace ce matin, de toutes façons je sais que je suis maigre. Je ne mange rien et ne dors pas, fixant ce putain de téléphone qui ne sonne jamais. Je passe mes journées sur mon lit, volets et portes fermés. Je ne vois plus personne, tous mes proches ont abandonné l'idée de me revoir sourire avant qu'il revienne, et j'avoue que c'est un soulagement en soi. Ne plus les voir me supplier d'arrêter de me défoncer, essayer pitoyablement de me faire rire, de me faire sortir. Je les aime, mais ils ne peuvent pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut. Personne, sauf ce putain de téléphone. Et j'ai attendu, encore et encore, crevant de ne pas voir cette lumière verte s'allumer. Jamais. Jamais il n'a sonné, il ne sonnerait.. Et pourtant, hier, c'est arrivé.

Il a sonné et je n'ai pas réagi. J'ai cru encore rêver, l'imaginer pour l'énième fois faire ce que j'attends depuis des mois. Je le fixais, et il continuait de sonner. Encore, et encore. J'écoutais cette sonnerie assourdissante comme une douce mélodie : c'était celle qui, un jour, me libèrerait de mon cauchemar. De toutes façons j'avais pris beaucoup trop de coke pour distinguer vraiment le combiné du reste. Mais je continuais d'observer cet objet de malheur, qui ne s'arrêtait pas d'agresser mes oreilles. Avisant que je n'avais rien à perdre, et encore dans une mes transes semi-comatiques, je décrochai.

" **Tom Kaulitz?** je répondis machinalement, d'une voix lasse et enrouée.  
- **Bonjour monsieur Kaulitz! Vous allez bien?** demanda une voix plutôt enjouée..  
- **Ca dépend. L'envie de crever est-elle considérée comme "aller bien"?  
- Ah euh..**, répondit l'homme, pris au dépourvu. **Et bien... non. Bref, je vous appelais pour vous parler de votre frère, Bill.  
- Oui?** Ma voix était subitement devenue aigüe. Entendre son nom me faisait mal.  
- **Il sort demain. Enfin..vous pourrez venir le chercher? Je... j'avais dit que je vous appellerais, et..  
- Demain?** je répétai, incrédule.  
- **Exactement. A partir de 10 heures... Nous pouvons compter sur vous pour le ramener à la maison, je suppose.  
- ...  
- Bon, et bien.. à demain.  
- A demain..**"

Je laissai le combiné tomber par terre et m'allongeai, fixant le plafond. Demain... L'idée me terrifiait autant qu'elle me faisait planer. Comment pouvait-on seulement me l'apprendre que maintenant? J'étais traumatisé. J'allais enfin pouvoir le voir...

Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'étais ce matin dans mon habituelle transe cauchemardesque. La sueur, les frissons, le dégoût, la peur qui me tordait les entrailles... J'essayais de me laver de tout ça par une longue douche chaude, évitant précaucieusement les miroirs. Je suis venu à pieds, et j'ai mis une heure pour faire le trajet. Et maintenant me voilà ici, devant cette grande porte blanche, tremblant de tous mes membres mais, paradoxalement, totalement indifférent à ce qu'il se passe. Je rêve après tout, non?

Deux coups sur la porte. Faibles, inaudibles. Mon coeur bat la mesure et je les entends résonner en moi. Un dernier souffle, la poignée se baisse.

" **Monsieur Kaulitz** "

Il m'accueille avec un grand sourire et je ne peux que secouer vaguement la tête en signe de salut. Je m'approche d'une chaise et me laisse tomber dessus, me retenant de partir en courant. Il s'asseoit en face de moi, derrière son grand bureau en bois clair recouvert d'objets variés: des photos de familles heureuses, riantes, des chocolats, des plantes resplendissantes et des jouets d'enfant... Je ne peux que trouver ce choix d'un affligeant mauvais goût pour ma situation.

" **Et bien.. nous y voilà... Cela fait maintenant six mois que...  
- Six mois, cinq jours et... quatorze heures dix-huit, précisément,** je le coupai d'une voix monocorde.  
- **Oh.. et bien..., **reprit-il, surpris et inquiet du ton que j'ai pris, **oui, c'est sûrement ça..."**

Il ne sait pas quoi dire de ça. En même temps, ça doit être rare les personnes qui comptent les minutes sans leur frère jumeau, non? Déjà, les gens ne sont pas séparés de leur frère jumeau, normalement. Mais moi je suis maudit. Moi je suis anormal. _Moi je l'aime trop alors, moi je compte les minutes_. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se rassit d'un air mal à l'aise dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir. Je le trouve pathétique. Il ne sait rien de moi, de mes souffrances, il me montre presque que je dérange alors que j'agonise. Mais il fait son boulot.

" **Soit... Cela fait donc ce... ce temps que.. que votre frère est... est interné chez nous et..  
- Soigné ! **je m'exclame, indigné et refoulant les larmes qui remplissaient déjà mes yeux. **Soigné ! Pas interné ! Mon frère n'est pas fou !  
- Non, euh.. bien sûr que non.. ce n'est pas ce que..  
- Mon frère est ici parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de... de..." **je bégaye entre deux sanglots.

J'ai mal. Et honte. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Je ne l'ai jamais fait à chacun de nos putains de rendez vous. Et jamais je n'ai abordé ce sujet. J'ai honte. Non... Non il ne faut pas qu'il..

" **De quoi, monsieur? **interroge t-il d'une voix douce, cachant une curiosité malsaine.  
- **De mal ! Il a fait une erreur parce qu'il... il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et... je l'ai amené ici pour l'aider..."**

J'ai l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre moi même de ce que je dis. Mes sanglots redoublent et il mime une mine affligée. Merde, j'ai envie de vomir. Vomir toute cette merde que je n'ai jamais dite, toutes ces secondes que j'ai passées loin de lui, par ma faute.

" **Je ne dis pas le contraire, monsieur**, chuchote t-il d'un air apaisant, je **sais bien combien vous aimez votre frère et...  
- Non vous ne savez pas ! **je hurle alors, ne pouvant me retenir.  
- **Bon et bien.. je.. je sais bien qu'il avait alors des.. des problèmes de mémoire et des troubles du... du comportement par rapport à.. vous mais.."**

Je n'arrive plus à arrêter de pleurer. J'ai du mal à respirer et je me plie en deux de douleur. Ca me brûle. Le coeur, la tête, le corps. Je pense à lui, quand ils l'ont emmené, quand j'ai été tellement lâche, quand il m'hurlait de le garder...

" **... je ne doute pas que.. que vos intentions soient... enfin que vous vouliez uniquement son bien, vous comprenez?"**

Je lève un instant les yeux vers lui. Mon regard est noir, méprisant, plein de haine trop longtemps contenue.

" **Oui.** "

Voix sèche, brutale. Il en est presque secoué.

" **Bien... maintenant j'aimerais que vous essayiez de me raconter encore une fois... ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six mois..."**

Ayant enfin calmé mes pleurs, je déglutis difficilement. Comment peut-il me demander ça? Maintenant? Alors que j'agonise lentement, que j'ai envie de me laisser crever par terre?

" **Vous savez tout ce que vous devez savoir**, je réponds froidement.  
- **Oui, mais... avant l'accident... y'avait t-il eu des... enfin des signes qui auraient pu...  
- LA FERME! VOUS NE _DEVEZ PAS _SAVOIR!"**

Je m'étais levé de ma chaise d'un bond. Je ne me contrôle plus. Il remonte en moi des souvenirs que je n'aurais jamais dû garder. Qui me tuaient jour après jour. Qui continuent de m'achever.

" **Bien.. et bien... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop important pour sa... comment dire... guérison.., **continue t-il avec un regard insistant, cherchant des réponses dans mes yeux, **au cas où ça pourrait nous aider à...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous en avez largement assez fait.** dis-je en me rasseyant.  
- **Bon et bien.. je vais vous laisser le retrouver très bientôt alors... vers sa nouvelle vie**."

J'acquiece en silence, tâchant d'ignorer les tremblements convulsifs de mes jambes.

" **Mais avant...**, il toussote légèrement, **je voudrais vous prévenir : évitez de lui reparler de.. enfin de ce qu'il s'est passé...  
- Comment ça?!  
- Disons qu'il...**, continue t-il en se tortillant les doigts, **il a oublié une... une partie des évènements...  
- Comment ça "une partie"? **je crie alors, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs.  
- **Hum... en fait..., bon**."

Il fait une pause et s'éclaircit encore la gorge, plantant son regard dans le mien. Moi je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

" **Techniquement.. il oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là... tout.**"

Je m'affale de nouveau dans le siège, la bouche et les yeux grand ouverts. Je n'y crois pas. Non, c'est impossible ! Comment peut-il avoir oublié ?!

" **C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demandais... en fait, comme je vous l'avais dit, il a passé le premier mois à pleurer dans le noir et à murmurer tout seul... des mots comme "Tom" "Ne me laisse pas" et autres phrases bouleversantes.. mais après cette période, il est tout à coup devenu disons... pensif. Il passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, à attendre votre venue..."**

Je me raidis à ces mots. Il le voit parce qu'il se met à bredouiller.

" **Oui.. oui je sais que nous avions interdit vos visites.. mais... disons que même s'il le savait, il continuait d'entretenir.. une sorte d'espoir qui le garderait un peu moins triste..."**

Mon corps retombe encore sur la chaise. Je me hais.

" **Bref.. Il vous attendait. Jour, nuit, tout le temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de vous aux infirmières, vantant vos qualités et la force de votre amour, de votre... "connexion", pour reprendre ses propres termes, et racontant à qui veut l'entendre de belles anecdotes de votre enfance.. et puis, plus rien. Il vous a complètement.. disons.. rayé de ses pensées**."

Mon coeur se contracte à ces mots. La douleur résonne dans ma tête, coule dans mes veines. Je ne sais toujours pas si je rêve, mais la douleur, elle, est bien réelle. Autant que cette haine que je ressens pour ce mec et que ce manque qui me bouffe les entrailles.

" **Il vous a oublié comme il a oublié son malheur. Son sourire éblouissait tout le monde : il passait son temps à rire, à jouer, à s'amuser avec les autres intern..euh.. soignés.. et il a commencé à se faire beaucoup d'amis, à fréquenter les enfants, s'amuser avec eux..."**

Merde. Je pleure. Putain j'en crève tellement de pas le voir comme ça...

" **Mais la nuit... la nuit était tout autre... il pleurait encore, comme avant, avec ces murmures inquiétants... Et le lendemain, il disait ne pas s'en rappeller. Ou du moins.. pas de la raison pour laquelle il pleurait. Il accusait un coup de blues, le mal du pays peut-être...  
- Il vous a parlé de moi après?** je lâche d'une voix pleine d'espoir.  
- **Et bien.. pas exactement. Disons qu'il a laissé entendre que sa famille lui manquait... et puis quand on lui parlait de vous, il ne niait pas du tout le fait qu'il vous adorait mais disons.. qu'il n'en parlait pas de lui même..  
- Ah..** je soupire, déçu.  
- **Mais.. depuis qu'il sait qu'il va sortir.. depuis environ une semaine...  
- QUOI? Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu??!!  
- On allait le faire...  
- Comment ça "allait"??!! **j'hurle de rage.  
- **On voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'idée... Nous savions très bien que vous seriez venu dans l'heure après le coup de téléphone et...  
- Mais...  
- N'est-ce pas vrai, monsieur Kaulitz?  
- Si...,** je soupire. **Vous m'avez tellement tué avec vos interdictions...  
- C'était pour son bien!  
- Je lui manquais!** je réponds sur le même ton.  
- **Certes! Mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner de vous! De se rappeler que même si vous êtes son jumeau, il est capable de vivre.. ou plutôt survivre, sans vous ! **s'exclame t-il d'un air affligé.  
- **Je...  
- De toutes façons le problème a un rapport avec vous. La seule chose qui semblait réellement - sincèrement - l'intéresser, c'était vous**."

Cette phrase me coupe le souffle.

"**Bref... depuis qu'on l'a prévenu de votre arrivée prochaine, il est vraiment... comment dire, obsédé par vous. Et puis il demande souvent pourquoi il est ici et pas avec vous, à la maison, des choses du genre...  
- Et qu'est ce que vous répondez? **Ma voix est tremblante.  
- **Qu'il avait des problèmes de mémoire et qu'il avait... fait des choses sans s'en rendre compte.. et qu'il fallait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec ça.  
- Et il a dit quoi?  
- Il a acquiecé. Il disait comprendre, et ne pas vous en vouloir, que c'était pour son bien, et caetera.. Mais il ne se rappelle pas de l'évènement en lui même, celui qui a provoqué tout ça... et apparement il ne veut même pas le savoir**" conclut le médecin en face de moi, d'un air résolu.

J'inspirais profondément et fermais les yeux.

" **Tout ce que je veux vous dire, monsieur Kaulitz, est : Laissez lui le temps de vivre, de... de réapprendre à vivre, avec vous, normalement. Il a suffisament souffert de votre absence pour subir une mise à distance à son retour**."

Je ne réponds pas à ça. Je n'en suis pas capable et puis je n'ai rien à dire, de toutes façons.

" **Bien, maintenant que tout est dit... je vais vous montrer sa chambre**"

Ma vue se brouille et mon coeur accélère. Je respire difficilement, suivant sans réfléchir chacun des pas de l'homme devant moi. Les carreaux blancs au sol défilent, et j'entends vaguement des phrases insensées venant d'autres "soignés" de cet endroit. Comment ai-je pu le laisser ici? Comment ai-je pu le laisser parmi ces gens, sans moi, à se croire comme eux? Il n'est pas fou. Il n'est pas malade. C'est moi qui le suis, et je l'ai envoyé à ma place. Par peur, par effroi, par lâcheté. Et putain qu'est ce que j'm'en veux..

Stop. Il s'arrête. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers la porte.

" **Nous y sommes. Il est réveillé depuis tôt ce matin, prêt à partir**."

Avec effort, mon regard se pose sur la poignée. Je ne peux pas, j'ai tellement peur...

" **Vous devriez ouvrir vous même**, dit-il, ignorant ma supplique silencieuse.  
- **Est-ce que je rêve?** je demande sans bouger, fixant la poignée.  
- **Non monsieur... il est vraiment là**."

Et il s'en va. Je ne sais pas quelle expression est sur son visage à cet instant. La seule chose que je vois c'est ma main qui actionne la poignée et pousse lentement la porte. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit au maximum, la pression augmente, ma tension aussi. Je me sens opressé, menacé, et infiniment heureux.

Le premier pas dans cette chambre me bouleverse. Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Il ne dort pas. Il est là putain.  
Je me retourne. Un mur me cache encore sa vue. Sa magnifique vue. Je tente de contenir mes larmes, pour encore quelques secondes du moins.  
Encore un pas...

" **Tom, c'est.. toi?** "

Sa voix. Sa voix. Je vais m'évanouir.  
Six putains de mois que j'en rêve, que je l'imagine, l'écoute en boucle avec mes souvenirs.  
Six putains de mois que je rêve d'entendre sa merveilleuse voix prononcer mon prénom.

" **Oui..** "

Un simple souffle qui fait écho dans ma tête. Quelques secondes et je serai dans ses bras. Et je toucherai sa peau. Et je verrai ses yeux. Si je ne crève pas avant d'arriver à lui.  
J'inspire simplement.

Un pas, encore un.

"**Tom ! **"

J'ai à peine le temps de lever mes yeux mouillés vers lui qu'il se jette dans mes bras. Son corps se serre contre moi et ses bras se lient autour de mon cou. Je ressens tout ça au ralentit. Je tente de respirer et sens son odeur. Complètement bouleversé, je resserre violemment mes bras autour de lui. Je fonds en larmes. Mes mains agrippent son dos, puis ses cheveux. Je respire fort son odeur, en emplissant mes poumons et ma tête, me défonçant au bonheur. Sa peau, contre moi. Il a chaud, il est chaud. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je murmure son prénom et je le sens sourire dans mon cou.

" **Tu m'as manqué...  
- Putain toi au..** "

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, noyée dans un nouveau sanglot. Il me serre plus fort et je crois que je revis.

Nous sommes dans le taxi pour rentrer à la maison. Nous n'avons pas dit un mot de plus et je n'ai pas osé le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai pu que l'admirer furtivement. Il est encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs, et son sourire me fait carrément planer. Je me surprends à espérer une vie comme avant, avec lui. Ne rien lui rappeller. Il a l'air tellement insouciant, tellement heureux de me retrouver. Moi, son frère jumeau qu'il adore... Mes larmes ne sont plus que sourires. Je l'observe un moment et croise son regard. Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Ne rien gâcher. Juste vivre avec lui, avec son sourire, avec sa voix. Voir ce visage chaque jour qui passe, dormir en sentant sa chaleur, vivre avec sa présence. Je crois que je ne rêve pas cette fois. On va réapprendre à vivre, tous les deux.


	2. Redécouverte

Salut tout l'monde!

J'avais déjà écrit la suite et l'avais mise en ligne sur mon blog, alors je fais de même ici. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. C'est normal si vous ne comprenez pas tout, ça s'éclairera au fur et à mesure. Pour ce qui est des updates, je mets une suite en général toutes les deux semaines mais ça peut être une ou trois, tout dépend de mon travail etc.

J'ai été plutôt étonnée de voir déjà quelques lectures... Je ne m'y attendais pas puisque je n'ai carrément aucune "renommée", si on peut appeler ça comme ça, sur ce site. Mes chapitres sont très longs, désolée si c'est dur à lire mais c'est mon style, j'y suis habituée et surtout attachée...

**RAR**:

**Killua11** > Merci, j'espère que tu comprendras un peu plus de choses avec ce chapitre.

**Isotope** > Niahaha! Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses... ou pas! Il serait vraiment très surprenant que quelqu'un devine la fin avant de la lire... quoi que. J'espère que mon écriture te plaira tout autant dans cette suite, et que tu auras encore envie de lire la suite D

**Chinibiko** et **madison2a**, voilà votre suite.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

J'ai pris pour habitude de haïr et de redouter le silence mais celui-là me fait du bien. Il me soulage, me calme, me rassure. La voiture s'arrête et j'inspire profondément. Enfin cette grande maison vide va être remplie de lui. Ces murs vont reprendre une couleur, cet endroit une vie. En partant il m'a enlevé la vie, et moi je l'ai enlevée à cette maison. Je n'ai rien touché, rien rangé, rien nettoyé. Je l'ai gardée comme elle l'était à son départ, cherchant à me convaincre qu'il n'était pas totalement parti. Il restait une partie de lui, ici. Comme quelques uns de ses vêtements avec lesquels je dormais. Avec lesquels je dormais encore hier..

Je me raidis alors que le taxi me tend la valise : je n'ai rien préparé. Ne m'attendant pas à son arrivée, j'ai laissé la maison dans le même état que d'habitude : un état épouvantable. Tout est sale, tout est en bordel. Ma chambre pue la transpiration et la tristesse, les volets sont tous fermés et le reste du peu de nourriture que j'ai réussi à avaler est à moitié par terre. L'odeur est immonde, mais je n'ai pas eu la force d'y remédier. C'était comme nettoyer le passage de Bill, oublier qu'il avait vécu là, qu'il me manquait. Effacer ces souvenirs et bouger les choses qu'il a touchées. C'était comme changer son chez lui, notre chez nous sans lui demander son avis. C'était revivre, continuer à vivre sans lui. Et je n'aurais jamais pu. Je n'ai pas pu. **Je ne l'ai pas fait**.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et cette vision fait battre mon coeur plus fort. Il est radieux. Un large sourire d'extase s'étale sur son visage et il ferme les yeux, tournant son visage vers le soleil pour profiter de la chaleur.

Cette matinée est fraîche et douce. Le soleil ne m'a pas paru aussi beau depuis des siècles. La légère brise matinale me détend complètement. Je me sens bien. Parfaitement bien, maintenant. Sa présence suffit à m'apaiser et je sens chaque muscle se relâcher, ma respiration se calmer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une dose, et pourtant non. C'est juste lui... là. Je l'observe encore, attentivement. Je n'entends le taxi nous dire au revoir que parce que Bill lui répond. Il m'omnubile totalement. Je remarque enfin qu'il est maquillé. C'est une chose qu'il ne prend plus le temps de faire... depuis son entrée, là bas, d'après les infirmières. Il n'en trouvait pas l'intérêt. Il n'avait plus envie de plaire, de se plaire. Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien. A rien... sauf à _moi_.

Mon ventre me fait mal. Culpabilité. Double, même. Celle de l'avoir laissé seul là bas, de l'avoir laissé crever sans moi, et celle de sentir cette joie et cette fierté emplir mes poumons, me faisant sentir la même honte que lors d'un fou-rire pendant un enterrement. Je me déteste. Comment puis-je sourire, en pensant qu'il souffrait de mon absence? Comment puis-je seulement penser à me rejouir de son malheur?

Le vent soulève une de ses mèches qui retombe délicatement sur sa pomette. Son sourire s'agrandit plus encore, et il détaille désormais la maison avec bienveillance. Il semble être insouciant, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passe, simplement heureux d'être là. Cette mèche m'obsède, me perturbe. J'ai envie de la toucher, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Timidement je fais un pas, rougissant en sentant les feuilles craquer sous mon pied. Il se retourne instantanément et son énième sourire m'achève.

**" Il fait bon hein? Ca fait tellement du bien d'être dehors..."**

Il ferme de nouveau les yeux et respire profondément. Cela me donne le courage nécessaire pour faire encore deux pas. Je fixe toujours aussi intensément ces cheveux ébène qui cachent maintenant son oeil gauche. Je suis sûr que ça le gène, qu'il n'attend que ça, que je vienne la lui enlever. Il n'attend que moi.. Mon bras bouge imperceptiblement mais je n'arrive pas à le faire vraiment. Je ne fais que fixer cette mèche, sa joue, ses lèvres.. Je sursaute. **Quoi**?!

J'inspire profondément et me calme... Ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas grave, après tout. Ce n'est qu'une mèche de cheveux et ça ne va sûrement pas le tuer. Je commence à me retourner et fais quelques pas vers la porte. Mais bordel qu'est ce qui me prend? C'est quoi cette obsession pour une putain de mèche de cheveux? Je secoue la tête pour penser à autre chose. Ce n'est que Bill ! Ce n'est que mon jumeau. On est dans le présent, dans la vraie vie, bordel! Mon frère m'a manqué et il faut qu'on continue à vivre normalement. Tout ça c'est ma faute. A moi d'arranger ça, et pas de nous perdre encore plus. Ma main s'approche de la porte et mon souffle s'accélère. Rien à faire. Toujours cette image qui persiste dans ma tête. Ces cheveux ébènes qui frôlent son oeil délicat. Il m'a manqué, c'est normal. Oui, parfaitement normal..  
_O-kay..._

Je fais demi tour et m'approche de lui d'un air déterminé. Ma main se lève en tremblant et s'approche de sa joue. Il le sent et sourit encore, soupirant légèrement. Cela me trouble, me fait frissonner. Je suis complètement perdu. Ma main s'approche tout de même encore un peu de son visage et frôle légèrement sa peau. Un frisson, plus fort cette fois. Il part de mon doigt pour remonter dans mon épaule. Mes yeux ne se ferment pas, ils fixent sa joue, et son sourire. Mais putain qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Ce n'est qu'une putain de mèche de cheveux! Pourtant je tremble totalement en la poussant délicatement derrière son oreille. Mes doigts en profitent pour frôler son lobe. Oh mon dieu... **Frisson glacé, traverse mon échine pour achever de me perdre.**

Je retire ma main soudainement, le coeur battant à tout rompre. J'attends une réaction qui ne vient pas, une indignation qu'il ne montre pas. J'attends son regard interrogateur, sa question inévitable.

**"Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?"**

Silence.

J'attends toujours. Les secondes qui passent me semblent une éternité alors qu'il resserre lentement son écharpe autour de son cou. La fraîcheur d'octobre semble l'émerveiller, et moi je ne suis plus capable de bouger. **Rien**. Il ne fait rien. Ses yeux ne s'entrouvrent même pas et il semble à peine remarquer ma présence. Son souffle est toujours aussi régulier, m'hypnotisant un peu. Toujours ce sourire, ces légers soupirs. Cette expression figée tellement belle que j'en reste sans voix.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, ma bouche est entrouverte et je le fixe sans rien dire. Soudain, il baisse les yeux vers moi et me murmure simplement "Merci". J'en suis tout retourné, et je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Il s'en amuse et fronce les sourcils, agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

"Ca va Tom, t'es sûr?"

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre la question puis cesse d'admirer ses yeux, rougissant.

**" Evidemment..."**

Je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste pour le regarder et dire :

**"... puisque t'es revenu."**

Il me fait un sourire gigantesque et me colle un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Il s'écarte en riant, et je passe doucement ma main à l'endroit où il a posé ses lèvres... Ma peau me brûle et est glacée à la fois. Elle est vivante.. Je revis, enfin. Je ris au lieu de pleurer et me retourne vers lui. Il se dirige en sautillant joyeusement vers la porte en disant :

**" Ouais, et j'suis pas prêt de repartir! T'as intérêt à tout me raconter !"**

Je suis gêné. Totalement embarassé. Repartir? Jamais! Il en est hors de question. Maintenant que je l'ai avec moi je le garde pour toujours. Et raconter quoi? Ma léthargie, mon hibernation, mon manque, mes larmes, mes cauchemars ou bien la drogue? Il n'y a rien de beau dans ce que j'ai vécu, encore moins d'intéressant à raconter. Pourtant son regard brille toujours de curiosité et je tousse légèrement.

**" Te raconter? **je demande d'une petite voix. **J'ai pas fait grand chose tu sais...****  
****- Boah, tu t'es bien occupé pendant ces 6 longs mois ! **lance t-il avec un grand sourire. **J'suis sûr que t'as plein de choses à me dire !"**

La boule dans ma gorge va m'étouffer. J'ai envie de pleurer et tremble en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure.

**" Moi en tous cas j'ai rencontré plein de gens super ! **continue t-il d'un air enjoué. **Faut ab-so-lu-ment que j'te présente Emilie ! Tu vas voir, elle a 7 ans et elle est vraiment adorable. Mais elle, personne ne viendra la chercher.."**

Cette fin de phrase avait été murmurée. Il déglutit un peu et détourne les yeux. La douleur dans sa voix était palpable, seulement on sentait qu'il avait uniquement mal pour cette petite. Lui semble avoir totalement bien vécu ces mois là bas, ces mois loin d'ici, ces mois loin de moi... J'inspire pour refouler une larme. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et me retourne vers lui, voulant absolument changer de sujet.

" **Bon, alors... je te préviens, j'ai rien rangé du tout**. Je rougis un peu, honteux. **C'est largement ce qu'on peut qualifier de dégueulasse alors... sois indulgent.****  
****- Bah bien sûr! **rigole t-il. **J'te connais assez pour savoir combien t'es bordélique ! Et alors sans moi... oh mon dieu j'veux pas imaginer...****  
****- Tu vas **_**voir**_**, c'est pire**" je réponds avec le peu d'humour dont je suis capable.

Je pousse la porte et ferme les yeux de frustration. Oh mon dieu, c'est pire que j'pensais... A croire que personne n'a vécu ici depuis des années... C'est pas si faux au fond. Je ne me rendais même pas compte à quel point c'était immonde, cette odeur de crasse incrustée qui vous empoisonne les poumons... Putain, j'peux pas lui montrer ça..  
Paniqué, je me retourne, cherchant à refermer la porte pour qu'il ne voie pas cette horreur. Malheureusement il est déjà rentré et il observe tout en silence. Je me triture les doigts, le regard baissé. Je n'ose pas poser les yeux sur le salon poussiéreux, les canettes de bière et les pizzas à peine entamées étalées partout, cette obscurité étouffante...

**" Et bah, y'a du boulot !"**

Je sursaute. Hein!?

Il me sourit et prend son bagage de ma main, le balance dans un coin et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il ouvre brusquement les volets, laissant une lumière presque aveuglante emplir la pièce. Cela nous permet de mieux voir le massacre et il soupire. Merde... Comment j'ai pu lui laisser ça comme accueil? Je suis vraiment ignoble...

Pourtant son sourire ne s'efface pas alors qu'il s'approche du canapé avec un sac poubelle, balançant tout dedans avec un air dégagé. Je le regarde, bouche bée. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas déserté la maison en courant. Il continue de s'activer et je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

**" Bon, tu m'aides? **" il me demande avec un faux air agacé.

Je mets un certain temps à réagir puis m'approche un peu, attrapant un drap sale, les mains tremblantes.

**"Euh...laisse, je m'en occupe.. **" je chuchote, gêné.

J'ai pensé à lui dire d'aller dans la chambre mais étant donné que c'est là où j'ai dormi, il n'a plutôt pas intérêt à la voir. On dort ensemble depuis notre naissance et d'ailleurs personne n'a jamais rien pu contre ça. Je frissone légèrement en pensant à cette nuit... Je crois que je vais dormir dans le canapé. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de me retrouver si proche de lui si vite. J'ai peur, encore trop peur. Je n'arrive pas à avoir totalement confiance, son air décontracté n'aidant pas. Il n'est pas normal qu'il prenne les choses aussi bien, d'un air aussi dégagé, si peu concerné. On dirait qu'il ne se rappelle même pas du pourquoi il est parti, d'où il était et pourquoi. Comme s'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il a fait, ce que j'ai fait...

L'irréalisme de la situation me trouble. Lui, mon frère, nettoyant après tout ce qu'il s'est passé le salon de ma prison, de mon refuge auquel il m'a condamné. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il soit vraiment là, alors franchement je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par devenir _schyzophrène _si l'on dort ensemble. De toutes façons il a bien trop besoin de retrouver ses marques, il ne redira rien là dessus. Je me sens encore trop mal à l'aise, et de toutes façons je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit...

Je pense vaguement à l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé la chambre et grimace. Mais à quoi je pensais ce matin pour ne pas ranger un minimum ? A rien. Normal. J'étais tellement vide d'émotions et de réflexion quelconque que le problème du rangement n'était évidemment pas de la partie. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais faire pour ranger six mois de crasse en une journée, et surtout avec lui à mes côtés. A vrai dire aujourd'hui j'ai envie de tout sauf de ranger, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser dormir là dedans... Quel accueil, putain ! _S'il y avait un mur juste à côté je me taperais la tête dessus, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas._ Il est toujours occupé à remplir son sac de paquets de chips et ne semble pas plus dérangé que ça. Coupable, j'attrape son sac doucement et répète un peu plus fort.

**"Nan laisse Bill... C'est pas à toi de faire ça."**

Il lève les yeux vers moi, perplexe.

**" A qui alors? Je t'ai laissé tomber pendant six mois alors que toi tu m'aidais. A moi d't'aider, maintenant."**

Choqué, je ne bouge plus. Il me reprend le sac avec un sourire et moi je me mets à trembler sur place. L'aider.. Il pense que j'ai voulu l'aider en l'envoyant là bas. Il est persuadé que je ne pensais qu'à son bien, que j'ai souffert pour son bien être... Il pense être le méchant de l'histoire, m'être redevable... Mon dieu, c'est pas possible... **Je mérite de crever**.  
Essuyant rageusement une larme, je me mets activement au rangement. Il me sourit encore une fois, d'un air sincère. Je ne vais pas tarder à m'écrouler au sol. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'halluciner. Doucement le salon reprend l'apparence d'un salon et j'ai l'impression de mieux y respirer.

Ma mère a déserté la maison pour habiter avec son mec. Elle ne supportait plus de me voir comme ça chaque jour. Je n'étais pas sociable, pas poli, pas heureux et sûrement pas bavard. Les seuls sons de la journée que j'émettais étaient des sanglots ou le prénom de mon frère, et ça la rendait folle. Mon malheur allait finir par être communicatif, et puis je ne supportais pas de l'avoir avec moi non plus. Elle passait son temps à inviter ses amis pour raconter tristement ses visites à l'hôpital, et ça me tuait. Au début je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écouter, avide du moindre détail qui pouvait concerner sa vie là bas, sa vie sans moi. Mais j'ai bien vite compris que ça me blessait encore plus, et j'ai commencé à m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas d'activité particulière, si ce n'est regarder le plafond, regarder des photos de nous et pleurer. J'ai arrêté d'aller en cours, et ma mère l'a très bien compris. Elle ne sait toujours pas la vraie raison de l'histoire, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Mes proches souffraient aussi de son absence, mais eux semblaient s'y habituer progressivement. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'y habituer. **Je l'aurais attendu jusqu'à la fin**. J'en aurais crevé d'un jour à l'autre s'il n'était pas revenu. Et nos manques n'étaient pas comparables.

Ma mère avait le droit de le voir, comme le reste de ma famille. C'était moi, son seul problème. C'était moi la raison de son état. C'était moi qui l'avait envoyé là bas.  
Moi la seule personne qui sache pourquoi, moi la seule personne qu'il ait une raison de haïr. _Moi, la seule personne qui le comprenait._

Les psychiatres ont décidé de l'éloigner de moi, de le mettre dans une "bulle" pour reprendre leurs termes, dans laquelle je ne serais pas, où il pourrait se reconstruire, isolé de son passé et de sa famille. La seule personne a interner, **c'était moi**. Parce que pour moi il est mon passé, mon présent, et mon futur. Où qu'il soit il est toujours là, dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs, dans mes rêves, et dans mes cauchemars. La culpabilité me rendait fou autant que le manque, et l'incompréhension m'achevait. **Je ne le comprenais pas, je ne me comprenais plus, je ne nous avais jamais compris**. Toutes les choses que je souhaitais considérer comme acquises n'étaient que de la fumée, une version falsifiée de la réalité. **Toutes ces règles, toutes ces limites. C'est nous qui les créons, c'est nous qui les transgressons, c'est nous qui nous perdons.**

Bill étant le seul repère de ma vie, je n'en avais plus. L'instinct de survie semblait ne plus faire partie de mon être. Seule la pensée d'un jour le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras m'obsédait, et je m'y accrochais comme à un dernier espoir. On ne m'avait pas dit quand il sortirait. On me disait que ça prenait le temps qu'il faudra. Depuis ça j'ai compté les jours, les minutes. Les mois. **Le temps perdu.**

Je n'avais pas le droit de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher, ni même de lui faire avoir de mes nouvelles... Ca me rendait malade. Entendre le récit de ma mère était pire que tout. Je préférais essayer de les oublier, lui et mon obsession, quelque part sous mes draps sales, pleurant quelque part où personne ne m'entendrait. Ma mère est donc partie au bout d'un mois, me laissant avec son éternel sourire désolé. Elle n'est revenue qu'une fois depuis. Je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment. Elle disait s'inquiéter pour moi, vouloir que je m'en sorte, être malheureuse... et elle est repartie. Mes amis m'ont appelé tous les jours pendant un mois et je n'ai jamais répondu. La seule personne à qui je voulais parler était Bill, et ni leur gentillesse ni leur compassion n'aurait pu remplacer cela. Alors j'ai fini seul, enfermé dans ce bordel. Mes seules autres activités étaient d'appeller le livreur, de regarder vaguement la télévision et de lire. J'ai lu une bonne centaine de livres, aussi chiants les uns que les autres.

Ils parlaient de bonheur, d'amour partagé et d'affection. Ces auteurs sont à côté de la plaque. Ils n'y connaissent rien. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils décrivent des sentiments tellement loin de la réalité que c'en est à gerber, un ensemble de mot qui pue le commercial et déborde de mensonge. Ils sont incapables de le décrire parce qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vécu. Ils ne pourront pas l'écrire tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas compris. Le contenu de ces livres est vide, plat, sans saveur. Tout cela est faux, romancé, immonde...

Leur ignorance a fini par me donner envie de vomir, et le peu de réconfort que j'y trouvais au départ s'est envolé. _J'ai déchiré des livres, je les ai brûlés_. J'ai relu tous les morceaux de papier où Bill avait écrit, j'ai appris son écriture par coeur. J'ai appris la moindre courbe de ses lettres, les moindres tâches sur ses feuilles. **J'ai appris son odeur**. Je la connaissais déjà, bien sûr. Mais j'ai appris à en être dépendant. J'ai appris à vivre dedans et à adorer ça. J'ai appris à ne plus vivre que par procuration. Que par ses objets, que par mes souvenirs. **J'ai appris à vivre le manque comme ma punition**. Je l'ai apprivoisé, je m'en suis amusé, je me suis fait mal avec puis j'ai abandonné. Aucune solution n'existait. Je n'aurais jamais pu arrêter de souffrir. Arrêter d'aimer.

Puis je me suis remis à la guitare. Je ne l'avais pas touchée depuis qu'il était parti, et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé, un peu. Je jouais toute la journée, toute la nuit. Je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'ai appris à jouer des chansons qui me faisaient pleurer. J'ai aussi appris à pleurer. **Puis j'ai oublié**. C'était le seul moment où j'oubliais un peu la douleur. Ca, et avec la coke. J'ai découvert ça dans un de mes vieux tiroirs, puis j'ai rappelé l'enfoiré qui me l'avait filé à mes quatorze ans.

Je n'y avais jamais touché. Sa présence dans mon tiroir et mon abstinence me confortaient dans l'image que j'avais de moi même : quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui n'abandonnait pas et qui résistait. J'ai perdu cette image en perdant Bill, alors je me suis laissé couler. Les prises étaient au début très espacées puis de moins en moins. Je n'étais pas bien mais je n'étais pas mal non plus. J'étais juste ailleurs. Indifférent à la vie, à ce qui se passait autour. Et ça me suffisait. Mais j'en suis devenu accro, comme à la musique. Et je ne sais pas si ces dépendances resteront, maintenant qu'il est là. Je n'ai pas été aussi bien que depuis que je l'ai vu ce matin, et je pense que j'arriverai à combler le manque avec lui. Il ne faut juste pas qu'il le sache. Il n'en saura rien.

Je m'active donc en silence, tentant de ne pas grimacer devant ce sinistre spectacle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un humain puisse vivre là dedans, mais Bill n'a pas l'air choqué. Juste exaspéré parce qu'il n'y a plus de sacs pour l'aspirateur et qu'il faut balayer. Je me surprends à sourire devant son air boudeur et il me sourit en retour. Une douce chaleur se diffuse lentement dans mon ventre alors que je remets les coussins en place.

Je crois qu'on pourra vraiment revivre, maintenant. Tout oublier, recommencer à zéro. Pourquoi pas reprendre les études? Ou bien même tout plaquer et partir ailleurs, loin d'ici. Loin de toute cette merde qui nous a brisée. Cette pensée me soulage et je continue joyeusement à ranger.

On attaque ensuite la cuisine, dont l'état est tout aussi pitoyable. Quelques images de moi me reviennent en flash, assis autour sur cette chaise et les yeux dans le vide, jouant vaguement avec mon verre. J'ai pu y passer des heures, des jours entiers. Je n'en ai presque aucun souvenir. Juste une idée claire, poignante et réaliste du manque qui me tordait le ventre. Chassant ces idées de ma tête je me remets au travail, balançant à la poubelle toutes les saletés qu'on peut trouver. Bill a déjà rempli un lave vaisselle et lave le reste dans l'évier. Mon regard se fige alors que j'observe ses mains fines toucher le verre et traverser l'eau encore et encore. La mousse coule légèrement sur son poignet et j'ai encore une envie qui me tiraille le ventre. Enlever la mousse... Il faut que...

**" Bah alors Tom, on glande?"**

Il accompagne ça d'un petit rire et me balance toute l'eau qu'il a pu recueillir dans ses mains. J'entends mon rire pour la première fois depuis six mois, et sursaute. Mon coeur s'accélère et je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit toujours, radieux.

**"Bon allez, une pause."**

Il s'asseoit sur une chaise haute et je fais de même, en face de lui, toujours perturbé.

**" Bon alors, comment ça se fait que ça soit autant le bordel, ici? On dirait que t'es pas sorti d'ici pendant tout ce temps ! "**

Je ne réponds pas et fixe la table. Je déglutis un peu et sent ma gorge se serrer encore plus. Un douloureux silence s'installe et il bouge sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a compris. Son regard est blessé, inquiet, et coupable. Il ne mérite pas de ressentir ça.

**" Hum.. bref, donc euh... "**

Silence. Je cherche mes mots. Cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tant de semaines. Qui m'obsède.

**" Tu.. euh.. ils t'ont dit quoi à propos de..****  
****- De l'accident?"**

Le souffle coupé, je ne peux qu'acquiecer en silence. Choqué qu'il comprenne aussi vite et de devoir encaisser la réponse si tôt. Il a toujours compris avant que je ne prononce les mots, mais il semblerait que j'en ai perdu l'habitude.

**" Bah.. concrètement, j'me rappelle pas très bien... On m'a dit pour...enfin q-que je t'avais menacé avec un cou-couteau..."** murmure t-il la voix tremblante.

Ma gorge se serre et je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Son regard était bouleversant. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes et mes mains en ont tremblé. Trop de douleur, trop de regrets et trop de malaise qu'il ne mérite pas. Qu'il n'a jamais mérités.

**" Les docteurs ont... ont essayé de me raconter pour... pour me soi-gner..."**

Sa voix tremblante étouffée dans ses larmes. Je ne peux pas lever la tête vers lui, les larmes brouillant ma vue. Je garde le silence, attendant qu'il m'achève de honte.

**" ..mais.. j-j'ai pas voulu.. éc-couter... ça me faisait t-trop mal..."**

Mon souffle s'accélère. Je brûle de me jeter sur lui et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie ses pleurs. Absorber sa douleur, son malheur, toute cette culpabilité dont il n'aurait jamais dû connaître le goût.

**" Tu l'sais T-Tom, hein?... Tu l'sais q-que j't'aurais ja-jamais fait d-d'mal...****  
****- Je sais."**

Ma phrase avalée dans un sanglot. Je déglutis encore, laissant cette fois les larmes dévaler mes joues alors qu'il pose sa main sur la table, quémandant presque la mienne. Je la fixe. Je n'y arrive pas. Pas encore. Il renifle un peu et continue.

"** J'me rappelle plus... On m'a raconté de force et c'est ho-horrible.. mais..je savais pas c'que j'faisais et...****  
****- Je sais, Bill. Je sais.****  
****- Ils m'ont pas cru... ils m'ont pas cru quand j'ai dit que j'm'en souvenais pas... Puis après j-j'ai oublié des tas d'trucs... alors ils m'ont gardé...****  
****- ...****  
****- J'sais même plus comment c'était au début... quand j'suis arrivé là b-bas... J'ai t-tout oublié... sauf toi.****  
****- ...****  
****- Est-ce que tu m'pardonneras, T-Tom? J'veux d-dire... t'es pas obligé mais.."**

Cette fois je pleure sans m'arrêter. Des sanglots bruyants m'échappent même si j'essaye de les retenir. Mon corps se crispe, mes poings se serrent. Mes yeux fixent sa main encore et encore. Mon estomac se tord. J'ai mal, putain... Mon regard se plonge enfin dans le sien, et j'essaye de cacher en moi toute cette honte qui me ronge. Le laisser comme ça, le laisser se haïr, me supplier...

**"Bien sûr, Bill... "**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et lui sourit, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Les siens sont magnifiques. Ils brillent, et son faible sourire me fait me sentir léger. Je ferai tout pour mériter ce sourire. Pour mériter qu'il m'aime. Pour le mériter. Ma main se pose doucement sur la sienne et la serre très fort. Ses doigts se mêlent aux miens mais nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux. Cette chaleur.. Il murmure un merci et nous restons comme ça, un moment.

**La simple caresse de son pouce sur ma paume guérit un peu mes blessures.**

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, un grand sourire étalé sur la face. Pouvoir monter là haut en pensant que j'y trouverai Bill me rend heureux. Qu'il sera dans maison, dans ma chambre...

**" Qu'est ce que tu fous là-haut B...?"**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et accélère d'un seul coup. Je fonce en courant jusqu'à ma chambre et c'est la gorge serrée que je le vois là, debout face à moi, les tenant dans ses mains.

" **Tu...****  
****- Chut. Ne dis rien**, me dit-il d'une voix forte. **Je ne veux juste plus jamais en voir, c'est clair? Plus jamais, Tom. Jamais.."**

Sa voix a viré légèrement dans les aigus et je remarque une certaine brillance dans ses yeux alors qu'il balance tous mes petits sachets de poudre blanche dans son grand sac. Honteux, je baisse les yeux et évite de penser à ce qu'il est en train de voir. Ma chambre est un vrai sanctuaire à sa personne. Ses vêtements et sous-vêtements sont étalés partout, plus ou moins en cercle. Ses parfums préférés remplissent toute la pièce et de nombreuses feuilles avec quelques uns de ses mots sont éparpillées sur le lit. Le reste de ses affaires est rangé alors que les miennes sont en bordel. Je sens sa gêne alors qu'il jette des cahiers entiers remplis de son prénom et ferme les yeux de frustration.

Ses jambes sont légèrement tremblantes alors qu'il comprend mon manque, alors qu'il devine ma douleur et imagine mes journées. Il ne ressent aucune fierté ou satisfaction mais seulement de la douleur et de la pitié, et la honte finit de m'achever. Il me semble pourtant à son regard qu'il me comprend. J'aime à penser qu'il se dit qu'il aurait fait pareil, et que cette vision le désole autant qu'elle le trouble. Je n'ai aucune idée du manque qu'il a eu de moi. A vrai dire je ne suis même pas sûr de lui avoir manqué. Mais là, alors qu'il s'agenouille pour ramasser un de ses T-shirts avec lequel j'ai dormi tant de nuits, j'ose espérer qu'il comprend. Je crois qu'il a vécu le même genre de douleur au début. Il a juste.. écarté cette partie de sa vie par la suite.

Cette constatation me blesse. J'aurais voulu qu'il souffre, qu'il en crève de ne pas me voir et qu'il pleure mon absence. La violence de mes pensées me touche en plein coeur et je n'ose plus poser les yeux sur lui. Nous continuons donc de ranger en silence, évitant précautieusement de se regarder. Les vêtements sont tous mis à laver et les papiers tous jetés. Tous symbole de cette période, de mon malheur, de notre passé.

**" On va oublier tout ça, Tom"**

Je suis allongé sur le canapé, fixant le plafond. Un léger sourire éclaire mon visage alors que j'entends Bill me lancer un bonne nuit en montant les escaliers. J'inspire profondément. Je ne dormirai pas. J'ai encore beaucoup trop de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et ce qu'il se passe au juste à l'instant, alors le sommeil attendra. De toutes façons je ne pense pas en avoir tellement besoin. Savoir qu'il est là, même là haut, me soulage. Une partie du poids m'est enlevé, et je peux de nouveau respirer.

Nous avons passé l'après midi à ranger la maison et la soirée à discuter. Bizarrement, c'est passé très vite. Je crois que cela faisait vraiment trop de temps que je ne m'étais pas senti bien. Les fou-rires que nous avons eu n'ont vraiment pas de prix. Nous avons parlé de notre enfance, de nos délires, il m'a raconté des bons moments avec ses amis à l'hopital et je l'ai écouté attentivement, avide du moindre mot sortant de sa bouche. Nous avons regardé la télé, critiquant sans retenue toutes les personnes que l'on pouvait voir. J'ai retrouvé notre complicité, j'ai retrouvé son sourire et j'ai retrouvé le mien. **J'ai retrouvé mon frère**.

[... Flash Back, 13 mois plus tôt...

**" Tom, bordel qu'est ce que tu fous?!** se plaint une voix depuis l'étage inférieur.  
- **J'arriiiiiiiive!"**

J'attrape vite fait mon portable et descend rejoindre Bill, qui m'attend, déjà énervé.

" **Bah alors tu foutais quoi? Trois heures pour te préparer! **dit-il en me tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.  
- **Ca va j'me suis fait beau pour toi, tu vas pas te plaindre non plus!**" je lance d'un air moqueur.

Un léger silence gêné s'installe, et Bill détourne les yeux de moi pour fixer la porte. Je fronce les sourcils un instant, cherchant à comprendre

**" Mais...****  
****- Bon alors vous y allez?! Vous allez être en r'tard!** gueule ma mère en passant par le hall d'entrée, une chaussure à moitié mise et en train de mettre sa deuxième boucle d'oreille.  
- **Ouais m'man. je dis machinalement. En plus c'mon anniv' donc Bill va tout faire pour m'faire plaisir hein !****  
****- Hey ho, c'mon anniv' aussi espèce de tâche! J'te rappelle la définition de jumeaux peut-être?** réplique t-il, souriant à moitié.  
- **Non c'est bon. J'crois que c'est la seule que j'connaisse..****  
****- Ouais, ouais, allez... Dehors! **s'exclame t-il en me poussant vers la porte.  
- **Eclatez vous bien les enfants ! ****Et ****pas d'alcool!****  
****- Maman les deux ça va pas ensemble !** je me plains d'une voix aigue avant que Bill ne me pousse dehors.  
**- Ouais allez la ferme, bonne soirée, m'man**!"

La porte claque et on se retrouve seuls, dans la rue. Seuls, tous les deux. Bill enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et se balance sur ses pieds.

"**Bon, on fait quoi?****  
****- Bah ch'ais pas, comme chaque année!** dis-je comme si c'était logique.  
- **On fait jamais pareil ! ****  
****- Bah... on innove! On a qu'à... marcher un peu et... et discuter.."**

Il ne répond rien et avance tout droit. Je le suis, dans un silence inconfortable. C'était quoi ce regard bizarre tout à l'heure ? Il est déprimé ou quoi? On marche quelques minutes encore et je craque, me plaçant devant Bill qui fixe toujours le sol.

" **Bon, qu'est ce que t'as? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin!****  
****- Ca doit être la majorité qui nuit à mon moral.. Trop de responsabilités, un truc dans l'genre.. **il répond dans une lamentable tentative.  
- **Bah voyons... Non.. sérieux? T'es déprimé? T'as un problème avec ta copine?****  
****- Me parle pas d'elle s'te plait.." **soupire t-il en me poussant doucement sur le côté pour continuer à marcher.

Je le suis, les mains également dans les poches.

" **Bah allez, raconte... Si j'sers pas à ça j'sers à quoi alors?****  
****- A faire la vaisselle?** il demande, levant un sourcil.  
- **Biiiill.. **_En plus j'la fais même pas la vaisselle_  
- **Roh tu fais chier... C'est notre anniv' c'est fait pour qu'on aille s'éclater, et pas se miner le moral à cause d'une **_**pute**_ crache t-il d'une seule traite.  
- **Wow.."**

Silence. On marche encore un peu et je cherche son regard alors qu'il évite soigneusement le mien. On arrive devant un parc et il entre dedans, continuant d'un pas lent dans les allées vides. Il n'y a personne un soir de début septembre. Tout le monde se prépare psychologiquement à la rentrée. Il n'y a que nous, deux jumeaux qui fêtent leur anniversaire à deux, comme deux paumés. On a jamais voulu passer cette soirée avec d'autres gens depuis qu'on a été en âge de décider. Je laisse un peu retomber la pression et refait une tentative. Ma main se pose sur son épaule.

" **Bill.. parle moi...****  
****- Me touche pas!"**

Il repousse violemment mon bras et j'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Je me mets encore face à lui.

" **Hey! C'est **_**quoi **_**ton problème putain?!****  
****- C'est TOI mon problème!"**

Je sonde son regard, tentant d'y comprendre quelque chose. Je n'arrive à y lire que de la détresse et de la douleur. Il a besoin d'aide.

" **Bill... parle moi..****  
****- Non. Tu n'y peux rien, on n'y peut rien... Le MONDE n'y peut rien, tu vois ! Alors maintenant oublie et allons fêter notre anniversaire normalement**."

Il continue son chemin et je fronce les sourcils. J'suis pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

" **Comment tu veux que j'm'amuse maintenant qu'tu m'as dit ça? Depuis quand j'suis un problème pour toi?! ****  
****- Laisse tomber.. **soupire t-il.  
- **Non j'laisse pas tomber ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait putain?!****  
****- Mais rien..****  
****- Alors c'est quoi le délire?! Pourquoi t'es bizarre comme ça...****  
****- Le DELIRE??!! **hurle t-il. **Tu crois que ça m'amuse tout ça? Tu crois que j'l'ai voulu?****  
****- Mais DE **_**QUOI **_**TU PARLES?****  
****- De TOI! De CETTE NUIT! De ton PUTAIN DE VISAGE que j'ai vu alors que je baisais cette chienne! De ma PUTAIN d'obsession pour toi! Et toi tu vois RIEN, que dalle!****  
****- ...**"

Un long silence s'installe alors qu'il cherche des réponses que je n'ai pas dans mon regard. Il cherche du secours, du courage, de l'aide. Le début de notre perdition. Il me supplie de le sauver mais c'est moi qui me noie.

[... Fin Flash Back...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brutalement. Mon souffle est rapide, erratique. Putain...  
Ce même cauchemar. Encore et encore. Que j'ai fait tant de fois. Tant de fois depuis qu'il n'est plus là..  
Oublié. J'avais enfin oublié. J'allais enfin revivre et voilà ces souvenirs qui viennent pourrir mon air.  
Empoisonner la bulle que je commençais à me reconstruire, le semblant de bonheur que je commençais à m'inventer.  
Un rêve. Encore. Il m'obsède et m'obsèdera. Jusqu'à la fin...

Mes pas se précipitent dans les escaliers. Je passe devant une horloge : une heure du matin.  
Je me colle à la porte et je sais qu'il est là. Je le sens. Il est toujours là. Il est encore là.  
Tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve.

Dites moi que tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve...


	3. Perdition

Nok' arrive en se faufilant, et fait un grand smile

Comment ça en retard?! Qui? **Moi**? Pff, vous déconnez là...

Hum hum... voilà (ENFIN!) ma suite, qui n'est même pas longue (enfin suivant ma définition de longue elle est normale ) mais par contre, à votre plus grand plaisir j'en suis sûre, elle est complètement tordue et les personnages torturés héhé rire sadique

J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai déjà répondu à toutes les reviews il me semble... Sinon tapez moi! (Virtuellement, ça va de soi...)

Bisous à toutes!

J'espère pouvoir mettre la suite plus vite cette fois, même si la première S est plus horrible que j'croyais...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Silence lourd. Lourd de sens. Lourd de sentiments. Je n'entends que les battements rapides de mon coeur. Je n'entends que l'écho de ma respiration saccadée et la pluie qui bat contre le toit. Je ferme les yeux. L'air s'infiltrant doucement dans mes poumons me fait du bien. Enormément de bien. Bill est là... J'entends le lit craquer. Oui... Il est toujours là. Il dort. Il dort dans mon lit, dans notre lit... Expire. Le silence se fait plus doux, moins douloureux. J'imagine son souffle régulier, ses traits détendus dans une moue adorable. Il a toujours été adorable quand il dort. Des souvenirs défilent devant mes yeux et me réchauffent un peu le coeur avant de le serrer brutalement. Ce rêve... Ce putain de rêve...

[... Flash Back... Janvier...

Merde! Il est lourd!

"**Mais tu sais...euh les lib'lluuuuuleuh.. et bah c'est pas vrai qu'elles sont fluos...**articule difficilement Bill, les yeux mi-clos.  
- **Mais oui, fluos, Bill... **je soupire, fermant la porte avec un coup de pied.  
- **Oui, fluooooooos, **continue t-il en s'accrochant à ma nuque, **tu sais comme le perrier**.."

J'explose de rire et manque de le faire tomber. Il se met immédiatement à rire et je le fixe d'un air hébété. Son sourire est sincère, il est innocent, magnifique. Ses yeux brillent à cause de l'alcool mais ce n'est pas ça que je vois. Je continue d'avancer en l'admirant et je perds l'équilibre... Nous nous cognons dans quelques murs, riant aux larmes. Je détache enfin mes yeux de lui.

_**Je ne lui dirai jamais que j'aurais pu en pleurer.**_

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le porter alors qu'on monte les escaliers. Avec l'expression typique des gens défoncés, il s'amuse à jouer avec mes cheveux. Son rire résonne dans ma tête, dans chacun de mes muscles et son souffle caresse doucement ma nuque et mon oreille. Il s'amuse. Avec moi.

_**Je ne lui dirai jamais qu'à ce moment j'ai frissonné.**_

"**Arrête Bill ça me chatouille! **dis-je en secouant la tête.  
- **Oui mais c'est marrant!** "

Je soupire, un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres, alors que j'arrive à la porte de notre chambre qu'il ouvre la main tremblante.

" **Tu t'es quand même bien bourré la gueule...  
- Mais naaaaan... **dit Bill alors que je galère à faire les derniers mètres vers le lit, **c'est juste la fatigue..  
- T'en dis des conneries quand t'es fatigué..**."

Je me balance pour retrouver un peu d'équilibre et sa joue bute contre mon menton. Je lui souris pour m'excuser et nos regards se fixent. Ils s'accrochent, se plongent l'un dans l'autre et ne se lâchent plus. Il est sérieux. Il respire calmement. Je suis comme attiré vers lui et le resserre dans mes bras malgré moi. Je déglutis bruyamment alors qu'il me dévore littéralement du regard. Mon coeur accélère.  
Qu'est ce qu'il a? Il est flippant comme ça. Il ne sourit pas. Il a juste l'air hypnotisé par mes yeux. Autant que je le suis par les siens.

"**Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?  
- T'es beau**."

Je déglutis encore, sentant mes jambes faiblir. Son visage s'approche doucement du mien et je réagis au dernier moment, tournant la tête et faisant le dernier pas jusqu'au lit.

Je l'y dépose délicatement et il s'allonge sur le côté, nichant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mon coeur bat toujours la chamade. J'ai les mains moites. **J'ai peur**. C'est quoi ce bordel?! Je détourne les yeux et déglutis. Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de mal.  
Pourtant rien de tel... Il est bourré, il me regarde comme un mec bourré qui ne reconnaît pas son frère, normal...  
Pourtant je suis perturbé. Pourtant je suis horriblement gêné.  
Comme si on allait trop loin, tout en revenant en arrière..._inlassablement_...

Je pose timidement mes yeux sur lui. Je ne peux que le trouver craquant, on dirait un bébé! J'ai soudain envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger, et je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées bizarres. Mon coeur bat encore trop vite à cause de son regard. Aurait-il essayé de m'embrasser? J'aurais vraiment pas dû le laisser toucher cette bouteille de Vodka..

Je retire lentement mon baggy et mon T-shirt tout en réflechissant. Ces mêmes sensations... Cette sensation de quelque chose qui va trop loin et qu'on ne peut pas rattraper. **Comme avoir été violé de l'intérieur, d'une certaine manière, et d'en vouloir encore, encore plus... **Encore cette même incompréhension qui date de quelques mois, de notre anniversaire...  
Je croyais avoir oublié! Je croyais que c'était fini, tout ça. Nous n'en avons plus parlé depuis. De toute façon, c'est juste l'alcool, hein?!

Je croyais que ces idées bizarres lui étaient passées! Il est étrange, il me fait peur, j'ai peur de trop l'approcher... mais en même temps je n'arrive pas à faire autrement...  
Je devrais le repousser, le rejeter, lui hurler dessus, lui en vouloir... Mais c'est mon frère jumeau! C'est toute ma vie! Il ne peut pas lui arriver quelque chose que je ne comprenne pas... De toute façon demain il aura oublié. Et puis, ça lui passera... Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période.. Hein..?

Je me retourne vers lui et m'attendris devant son visage angélique. Il s'est déjà endormi. Sa respiration est lente, calme, régulière.  
Il a l'air apaisé. Les litres d'alcool qu'il a ingurgités l'ont achevé et je souris en pensant qu'il est vraiment trop con.  
Il a essayé de m'impressioner, de me prouver qu'il tenait l'alcool.  
Au bout d'une heure il me racontait l'histoire des libellules et des framboises, affirmant que l'on devrait arrêter de chasser le dinosaure au jeter de citron parce que la race est en train de s'éteindre.  
Et avec un air sérieux en plus...  
Moi je l'écoutais avidement.

**Soupir**. J'attrape une chaise et m'asseoit devant lui. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il dort. A-do-rable. Et dire que j'ai la chance de voir ça à chacune de mes insomnies...  
Je commence à me relever pour aller prendre une douche mais des ongles s'aggripent à ma cuisse pour me retenir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

"**T'vas oùùùùùûûù?  
- Douche.  
- Demaiiiiiin...  
- Non, maintenant, **je souris, prenant sa main pour l'enlever. **Demain je dors.  
- Dodooooo..  
- Toi dodo, moi douche**."

Je me relève pour de bon cette fois mais sa voix claire brise le silence.

"**Tom."**

Je ne me laisse pas impressionner.

"**Bill.  
- Viens."**

La vue de sa moue boudeuse me fait craquer et je cède, encore une fois. Encore une fois, une parmi tant d'autres... Je me glisse dans le lit, derrière lui. Il attrape ma main et joue avec mes doigts. La chaleur des draps m'enveloppe et c'est rapidement que je m'endors la tête pleine de la douce odeur de son shampoing. **Je n'ai jamais autant aimé être faible**. Parce qu'il a toujours été ma délicieuse faiblesse.

[... Fin Flash Back...

Une larme. Discrète. Invisible.  
Je serai le seul à l'avoir vue. Comme toutes celles que je verse depuis qu'il est parti.

Mes souvenirs m'amènent toujours où je ne veux pas aller. Dans ce qui fait mal, ce qui rouvre les cicatrices qui n'ont jamais vraiment guéri. Les images et les sensations que j'enfouis et qui pourissent au fond de moi comme une mauvaise tumeur. Le souvenir de notre bonheur et de sa destruction me serre les entrailles. Encore ce putain de rêve. Ce putain de rêve qui englobe tous mes souvenirs, me les balançant en pleine gueule comme la pire des punitions, et la plus belle aussi.

Comment faire, maintenant qu'il est là? Savoir qu'il est là, si près, juste derrière cette porte... Mes mains en tremblent et j'ai des sueurs froides. Ma tête tourne. J'ai peur. Il m'effraie. J'ai peur de moi. De ce que je pourrais faire. De ce qu'il pourrait faire.

**J'ai peur de nous.**  
Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me reconnais plus? Pourquoi nous...

Le silence redevient étouffant mais la pluie tombe toujours. Toujours plus fort, encore plus fort. C'est une constante. Elle est toujours là. Et lui?  
Et s'il était parti? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends plus rien tout à coup? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce vide, maintenant?

Le manque de lui me brûle à nouveau et son image me revient.  
Lui, rayonnant, m'éblouissant sans remord de son sourire radieux.  
Lui, présent. Guérissant les plaies de son absence par son unique regard.  
Lui, riant, me rappellant combien la vie pouvait être belle.  
Lui, si près de moi, me redonnant vie, un peu.  
**Lui**.

La pluie tombe.  
Encore et toujours.  
Les gouttes s'écrasent sur les tuiles et je ne peux que penser à son regard blessé quand il m'a supplié de l'excuser.

Ce vide, encore.  
Plus fort, plus destructeur, toujours.  
Je pensais qu'il partirait avec son retour, mais il est plus douloureux encore.  
Je ne me comprends pas. Je ne le comprends pas.  
Je ne sais rien et j'en ai rien à foutre.  
La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est à ouvrir cette porte à regarder cet ange dormir.

Regarder dormir paisiblement celui dont l'absence m'a tué un peu plus chaque nuit.  
Chaque nuit que j'ai passé dans ce même lit, sans lui.  
Chaque nuit pendant laquelle sa chaleur m'a manqué.  
Où j'ai manqué d'un frère, d'une présence, d'un repère.

Son image. Mes souvenirs.  
Sa présence, là, juste derrière cette porte.  
Et tous ces mois qui nous ont séparés.  
Ces mois, ces limites, ces interdits.  
Cette porte.  
**Y'aura t-il toujours une porte pour me retenir?**  
Serai-je assez fort pour ne pas l'ouvrir? Pour ne pas _**céder**_, encore...

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds nus.  
Un léger courant d'air me fait frissonner. J'ai froid.  
Il ferait tellement plus chaud dans la chambre...  
_...et puis, de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir..._  
...juste une seconde, le temps de le voir...  
_... d'ouvrir cette porte que j'ai enfin sous les yeux..._  
...de lui voler sa raison comme il a volé la mienne...  
_...voler son insouciance, son inconscience, ses repères..._

**Plonger dans le vide et l'emporter avec moi.**  
L'envie de le voir est trop forte.  
Le besoin de savoir, d'être sûr... de voir son visage, ou même ses mains...

Ma main tremblante se lève vers la poignée.  
_Juste vérifier... juste qu'il est bien là.._  
Mon poing se contracte légèrement.  
_Une seule seconde... Unique et salvatrice..._  
Ma gorge se serre un peu.  
_Pourquoi est-il parti?_  
J'ai froid et chaud en même temps.  
_Il me manque tellement..._  
Mes doigts se crispent encore.  
_J'ai tellement envie de..._  
La pluie tombe plus fort et le silence en devient assourdissant.  
_Non... Il ne faut pas..._  
Ma respiration s'affole. Moi aussi.  
_Laisse le dormir.. Laisse le vivre.._  
J'abaisse légèrement ma main.  
_Il ne mérite pas ça. Il mérite mieux que toi!_  
Tout se mélange dans ma tête.  
_**Non!**_  
Les battements de mon coeur ralentissent.  
_Juste le voir.. Juste un peu..._  
La porte grince et je sursaute.  
_Résiste... Résiste bordel.._

J'avance encore un peu la porte et ferme les yeux de frustration.  
Le bruit qu'a fait la porte est tout sauf discret, et le parquet grince également.  
Je hais cette porte, je hais ce parquet. Je les maudis tous les deux et fais un pas vers le lit.

Mes yeux s'habituent doucement à l'obscurité totale, et mon coeur bat à nouveau à tout rompre.  
_Je veux simplement le voir... Juste une fois..._  
Mes yeux parcourent la chambre en une demi seconde.  
_Absent. Absent. Absence. Encore..._  
Mes yeux s'affolent et fixent les draps vides.  
_Le manque. Encore. Ai-je rêvé?_  
Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et ma gorge se noue.  
_Encore ce manque d'air et de lui qui tentent de m'achever._  
Mes yeux se ferment et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume.  
_Ne pas céder. Ne te laisse pas mourir..._

"**Tom..."**

Murmure. Souffle.  
Un bruissement d'air qui n'est audible que pour les fous.  
_**Les fous d'amour?**_  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement.  
Appel. Mon prénom. Mon prénom prononcé par une voix faible et tremblante.  
L'ai-je aussi rêvée?

**"T-Tom..."**

Plainte planant depuis un autre monde.  
Celui où je serais heureux. .  
Peut-être que je rêve toujours éveillé?  
Peut-être que les hallucinations continuent?  
Peut-être que je suis encore plus fou qu'avant?  
Qu'importe. Il est là.  
_**S'il faut être fou pour qu'il soit là, je le serai.**_

**"Tom... Tu.. enfin.."**

Un pas, un autre.  
Mon corps fendant l'air sans que je n'y puisse quoi que ce soit.  
J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal au coeur.  
_Toute cette pièce qui tourne à l'envers. _  
Mon coeur n'est appelé que par cette douce voix dans un coin de la chambre.

**"Non... Pas.."**

Il parle tout seul..  
Je ne comprends pas. Rien à foutre.  
Mes pieds me guident doucement vers ma plus grande perte.  
**Quelle joie que d'être fou, si c'est d'entendre sa voix!**  
Ma _délicieuse folie _qui me tue plus chaque jour..

Je devine une silhouette recroquevillée à côté de la table de nuit.  
Je ne vois pas son visage. Je ne vois pas son corps.  
Que fait-il? Est-ce qu'il dort?  
Est-il vraiment là ou suis-je en plein délire?

J'ai envie de partir pourtant mes pieds ne bougent pas.  
J'ai l'impression de le trahir comme je viole son intimité.  
Ecouter ces murmures que personne ne devrait entendre.  
Je devrais partir, je devrais le laisser.  
_Ce qu'il se passe ici n'appartient qu'à lui._

Je veux partir mais mes jambes ne savent plus que reculer.  
Reculer jusqu'à m'acculer à un mur, sans bouger.  
Je ne peux qu'à peine respirer alors que je le vois bouger d'avant en arrière.  
Il murmure. Si faiblement.  
Je me hais d'être ici et d'aimer ça.  
De ne pas lui laisser sa liberté..  
De ne pas lui laisser son monde...  
**Je suis incapable de nous sauver.**

**" Mmh... Non.."**

Plainte. Gémissement.  
Sanglot et hoquet non contrôlés.  
Douleur et plaisir en même temps.  
Mon souffle se bloque.  
Oh mon dieu non...

Peur panique qui compresse les poumons.  
Je ne peux pas rester ici!  
Pétrifié. Paralysé. Mes yeux restent fixés sur cet ange souffrant le plaisir.

**"Oui..a-aah..."**

Je ne peux pas le lâcher des yeux.  
Cet homme qui s'abandonne devant moi.  
Cet homme qui pleure en se caressant.  
Cet homme qui est **mon frère**!

J'aimerais fuir mais aucun mouvement n'est possible.  
Mes yeux sont juste là, fixés sur sa main.  
Je vois, maintenant.  
Je devine tout ce qu'il se passe.  
Mon cerveau est complètement déconnecté.  
Les échos de ses gémissements et soupirs résonnent dans ma tête.  
Bill. Mon _frère_...

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le lâcher du regard?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'hurle pas? Pourquoi je ne suis pas écoeuré?  
C'est horrible! Mais qu'est ce que je fais?  
Et pourquoi il fait ça? Ici? Devant moi?

**Aide moi.**  
J'ai honte en me rendant compte que je le trouve beau, comme ça.  
Je le trouve magnifique, il respire la luxure et le désespoir.  
Sa voix m'attire, comme tout son être et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras.  
Ses sanglots me serrent le coeur alors qu'il s'essouffle.  
Sa simple respiration saccadée m'obsède, et cette pensée m'horripile.  
Mais qu'est ce que... **BORDEL**?!

J'ai brisé l'intimité de mon frère, la seule chose que notre relation avait conservé de personnel.  
La seule partie de son être qui ne m'appartenait pas, ne me concernait pas.  
La seule chose que chacun devait garder pour soi.  
La seule chose que deux jumeaux ne partagent pas.  
La seule chose qu'on ne partageait pas...  
...jusqu'à "_ça_".  
J'ai brisé ça mais il ne le sait pas, lui.  
J'ai brisé ça mais il n'en saura rien.  
Je ne trahirai pas son plus grand secret.  
Son dernier secret, le seul qui est notre unique repère.  
**L'unique barrière avant de plonger dans le vide.**  
Cette porte, ce secret, ces murmures...  
Tout ça c'est pareil. Tout ça c'est ma même perte.

J'oublierai.  
Je dois oublier tout ça. Oublier encore. On y arrivera...

Sortir. Vite, fuir...  
S'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...  
S'échapper avant que tout ne soit perdu..  
Mes pas silencieux se précipitent vers la porte.

**Echapper à une réalité qu'on connait d'avance.**  
**" Tom... Pardon... Mmh.!.."**

Trop tard.  
Je suis perdu.

Mon ventre se serre et l'angoisse prend place dans chaque partie de mon corps.  
_Je suis pétrifié sur place._  
Ma tête. Mon dieu.  
_Je ne suis même pas capable de partir!_  
J'écoute ses sanglots et ses gémissements et je veux mourir...  
_Tout est fini... Il est tout aussi perdu que moi._  
Impossible de retourner en arrière. L'histoire est terminée, **à moins qu'elle ne commence**...?  
_Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant._

**"Tom..."** Mon prénom qu'il murmure en litanie, comme une supplique.  
_Ce mot qui vient de nous briser tous les deux._  
Il pleure, putain.  
_Pleurer une vie qu'on a à tout jamais perdu._  
Il pleure et moi j'en crève de ne pas le prendre dans mes bras.  
_En crever de perdre un frère._  
Pitié!

Crever de ton absence et de ton amour.  
_Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi._  
Je pleure silencieusement. J'ai échoué. Jamais je n'y arriverai.  
_Je croyais qu'on aurait pu tous les deux._  
Sans m'en rendre compte je peux enfin sortir de la pièce.  
_Parce que je sais que c'est trop tard..._  
**Tu le savais, toi. Dis, tu le savais qu'on était perdus...**  
Et moi j'ai essayé de croire.  
Croire que tu ne serais plus "**Lui**".  
Croire qu'on aurait pu oublier "**ça**".  
Croire qu'il nous restait une chance.  
Une chance de vivre encore comme avant.

Oui, j'y croyais, pourtant.  
Que j'aurais pu oublier.  
**Oublier **_**ma délicieuse folie**_


	4. Obsession

Et voilà encore la **suite** )

Alors oui, c'est toujours _torturé_, **tordu**, _bizarre_, **glauque**, _répétitif_ et **long**... Mais bon c'est dans un but précis!

Normal que vous ne compreniez pas tout... Vous verrez au fur et à mesure ;) Désolée les pour les reviews, la première S c'est chaud, chaud... J'attends vos avis

* * *

Mon corps est sorti malgré lui mais mon esprit est bel et bien resté perdu dans cette pièce. Toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur lui, sur cette vision de lui... Je frissonne légèrement et marche en tremblant vers les escaliers. Je me raccroche à la rampe, secouant la tête pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sorti de la chambre, tant qu'il en était encore temps?

Je descends les marches une par une, détaillant des yeux ce monde que je ne comprends plus. _C'est mon frère... _Je ne devrais pas avoir vu ça. Je ne devrais pas être resté malgré tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû le trouver beau...

Je déambule dans le salon, m'appuyant parfois au mur pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol. Mes yeux s'égarent sur les murs. Ces murs qui nous ont vu grandir..

Je regarde les visages sur les photos comme si c'étaient des ennemis, comme si tout le monde me montrait du doigt. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal. _Aimer n'est pas mal..._

J'atteins enfin la cuisine et m'approche du lavabo. Mon bras s'abat sur un verre et je le casse presque en le posant brutalement dans l'évier. Ma main tremblante tourne le robinet et porte le verre en dessous tant bien que mal. Mon regard se plonge dans le vague, puis se focalise sur un arbre noir dépourvu de feuilles. Je sens de l'eau glacée couler le long de mon poignée et ferme aussitôt le robinet. Ma vision devient floue alors que j'essaye de détailler les feuilles. Les feuilles mortes... Elles étaient si vertes avant. Si pleines de vie... Bill est ma perte. _Bill est mon frère_..

Mon coeur se serre et je sens enfin les larmes couler et brouiller encore plus ma vue. J'ai désormais du mal à distinguer l'arbre dans la nuit, et le seul bruit dans ce douloureux silence est celui de mes sanglots.

Il m'est impossible de me contrôler. Mes doigts se ressèrent violemment sur le verre alors que je le porte à ma bouche. La moitié du verre s'écoule sur mes mains et mon torse à cause de mes tremblements compulsifs. Son image revient dans ma tête et me hante. Je le vois rire, _me _sourire, hurler, pleurer, _me _murmurer à l'oreille qu'il ne m'en veut pas, qu'il m'aime **quand même**...

Mon ventre se noue et je m'effondre au sol. Le verre se brise au sol dans un bruit presque assourdissant. Tout se passe au ralenti. Ma gorge se serre à nouveau. Bill me fait tellement mal. _Bill est mon frère..._

Pourquoi prononçait-il mon nom? Pourquoi est-ce que tout en moi supplie d'aller le retrouver? Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de ses mots rassurants, de ses bras aimants, et de sa présence? L'eau de la flaque s'étale et mon regard se perd à nouveau sur les morceaux de verre brisés que je ne distingue qu'à peine. Bill m'a tellement manqué. _Bill est mon frère..._  
La douleur se répand dans mes veines et dans ma tête, me paralysant complètement. Je plane.

**FLASH BACK MARS**

Mes rires résonnent dans l'escalier. Je monte quatre à quatre, balançant mon sac joyeusement dans la chambre.

**"Biiiiill??! Bill t'es où? Regarde, je suis pris! Je suis.. Bill?"**

Personne dans la chambre. Je fonce vers la chambre de ma mère, les yeux brillants de joie et ma lettre d'admission dans la main.

**"Bill! C'est bon, je suis pris aussi à la fac de Berlin! On va pouvoir partir enfin tous les deux!"**

Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la chambre. Je rentre, regarde derrière la porte, sous le lit, dans l'armoire : à 18 ans il est toujours aussi gamin, on ne sait jamais. Je ris et traverse le couloir en sautillant. Personne non plus dans le dressing. Dernière solution : la salle de bain. Tant pis, il se pomponnera moins longtemps. J'ai une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer moi! Je cours comme un dératé et défonce la porte, juste au moment où le bruit de la douche s'arrête. Quasiment tombé à genoux, je me relève avec un gigantesque sourire niais et je me fige.

"**Ah merde...  
- Tom..." **tremble t-il en rougissant.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Il est encore nu et trempé et n'a pas eu le temps d'attraper une serviette. Il se cache comme il peut derrière le rideau de douche et un sourire débile s'affiche sur mon visage alors que je le trouve trop craquant. _Buahaha, en galère hein?_ Il est rouge comme une tomate, le couillon! Comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu nu... Enfin concrètement, j'ai jamais fait attention... Mais qu'est ce qu'il est maigre! Ses jambes sont de véritables baguettes, comment il fait pour tenir dessus? Certes, j'ai presque les mêmes mais bon...

Tiens, ça lui va super bien les cheveux mouillés! Ils sont plaqués, pour une fois. Et puis c'est joli l'eau qui coule sur son épaule... On dirait une oeuvre d'art. Et oui, mon jumeau est une oeuvre d'art à lui tout seul. Quel compliment je lui fais là! Wow! N'empêche elles sont belles ses épaules... Bon, il est tout blanc, certes, mais je sais pas, on dirait que personne ne l'a jamais touché, que sa peau est toute pure... Personne ne l'a jamais touché ici. C'est dingue! Personne.. personne à part **moi**...

"**Euh... Tom..? **dit-il d'une voix hésitante, me tirant de mes pensées étranges.  
- **Oui, oui, je.. heu... je sors, de... tu.. après.. enfin.."**

Son regard a beaucoup plus d'éloquence que ma phrase foireuse. Message reçu. Même avec déception..

" **Oui, oui.. Ca va je jarte!  
- Non non tu peux rester, juste tu te retournes deux secondes**, répond t-il, embarassé  
- **Ah euh.. oui bien sûr.."**

Et je m'éxécute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne sors pas de la pièce. Je ne me rappelle plus de quoi je voulais lui parler. J'ai juste vu ce miroir en face de moi...

Je sursaute alors que je le vois entièrement nu, face à sa glace. Je vois son reflet dans un reflet, et bien sûr lui ne voit rien. Il a oublié celui-ci. Moi aussi je l'avais oublié, d'ailleurs. Je ferme les yeux, honteux. Bordel, qu'est ce que j'ai avec mon frère en ce moment? Il est comme moi! Et puis pourquoi est-il si pudique, lui? On est pareil! On a le même âge et on dort chaque nuit ensemble... 'Fin c'est pas comme si j'étais un étranger.

J'allais me retourner pour lui faire la remarque quand je le vois en train d'enfiler un boxer. C'est bizarre, il tremble complètement. Et il met trois cent ans à faire chaque geste. Il se cambre légèrement, c'est très grâcieux d'ailleurs... Et il ne sait pas que je regarde... Ma gorge se serre un peu et je déglutis difficilement, mais je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Sa main glisse lentement le long de sa cuisse puis de son mollet pour attraper son jean. Et il nous fait ça avec une sensualité! Ce serait presque érotique _si ce n'était pas Bill_..

...Bon, c'est pas comme si j'me faisais chier ici mais... Non, en fait, je ne me fais pas chier. Cette intimité avec Bill me rassure, et sa confiance aussi. S'il est pudique c'est son droit, et pourtant il ne me vire pas de la salle de bain. Je pourrais à tout moment me retourner...

"**Voilà. C'est bon, merci**."

Ouf. Il m'a fait flipper. Je me retourne et suis soulagé de le voir un peu habillé. Non pas que sa nudité me dérange mais... elle me perturbe un peu, disons. Je lui souris faiblement et il fronce les sourcils tout en séchant ses cheveux. Dommage...

"**Bon alors, tu voulais me dire?  
- Euh... ah euh.. oui! J'ai été pris, ça y est! On se casse de ce bled direction Berliiiiiiiin!  
- Sérieux?!**" s'exclame t-il.

Son sourire est radieux et ses yeux se sont illuminés. J'admire mon oeuvre d'art favorite quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se jette dans mes bras. Sa tête se niche dans mon cou et il m'y embrasse. Je me raidis. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai chaud? C'est quoi cette adrénaline de merde là? J'ai l'impression de faire le grand huit à l'envers, et ma tête tourne un peu. Ses mains se nouent dans le bas de mon dos et comme il est légèrement plus grand, j'ai le plaisir de me shooter à l'odeur de son shampoing. Parfum pomme... **J'adore**.

Mes yeux se ferment et mes bras se resserrent également autour de lui. Mes lèvres sont à deux millimètres de son cou. J'y sens presque déjà la brûlure de sa peau. J'ai envie d'y goûter. Je l'embrasse doucement. Comme on embrasse quelque chose qu'on vénère. Je respire fort pour le chatouiller. Il rigole un peu et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. _Je pourrais presque en pleurer_.

"**Alors on y va hein... tous les deux.  
- Evidemment.  
- Tu sens bon.**" sussure t-il à mon oreille.

Frisson. Je suis encore troublé. Notre reflet dans le miroir me rappelle qu'il est torse nu contre moi. Qu'il est tout contre moi.. Il m'embrasse encore une fois et je gigote, gêné.

" **Bill..  
- Quoi? C'est vrai! **sourit-il malicieusement.  
- **Peut-être, mais arrête de me faire des compliments**, je dis souriant mais mal à l'aise.  
-** Pourquoi?  
- Je pourrais finir par y croire**."

Il rit doucement et s'éloigne de moi. Je regrette presque d'avoir dit ça. Je ne l'ai tout de même pas vexé? Il se retourne et son regard triste vers son reflet me confirme ce que je pensais : son rire sonnait faux.

J'avance vers lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres et j'en suis déjà satisfait.

" **Qu'est ce que t'as?  
- J'ai peur."**

Je fronce les sourcils.

"**De quoi?  
- ...  
- Bill?  
- De ne jamais pouvoir arrêter**." souffle t-il d'un air perdu.

Un long silence s'installe. Mon estomac se tord douloureusement. Comment ça _arrêter_? Mon pouls accélère légèrement et ma main sur son autre épaule se crispe un peu.

" **Arrêter..  
- De te faire des compliments, couillon! Tu croyais quoi?!"**

Il se met à rire et tapote amicalement sur ma tête.

**"En attendant faut qu'on réussisse cette année, alors au boulot!"**

Et il quitte la pièce, me laissant seul, encore.

**...FIN FLASH BACK...**

_Douleur_. Tant de souvenirs qui crèvent le coeur tant qu'il bat encore un peu. Je me relève en vacillant, et me dirige lentement vers le canapé. De toute façon je ne dormirai pas...  
Je m'allonge et fixe le plafond. Le silence m'hypnotise. Le manque de lui me bouffe. Mes souvenirs m'achèvent.

J'ai besoin d'hurler de douleur lorsque mes mains se posent sur mon propre corps.  
J'en crève d'envie mais je n'ai plus assez de larmes pour pleurer.

* * *

Ce rayon de soleil qui caresse ma peau. On pourrait presque croire que je suis heureux. Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, difficilement. J'ai dormi deux heures tout au plus. Et mon sommeil n'était pas des plus lourds... Je préfère ne pas penser à mes cauchemars..

J'étire mes jambes et mes bras, tel un chat sur ce canapé redevenu blanc. J'ai l'impression que Bill est là depuis une heure et une éternité. L'impression de ne pas l'avoir assez vu et que sa présence m'a déjà trop blessé.

J'essaye juste de chasser ces images de lui de ma tête et me lève pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Je recule juste avant de marcher sur un bout de verre. Wow, quel carnage. Ne pas penser à la veille.

**Lächeln und vergessen. Immer.**

(Sourire et oublier. Toujours)

Je nettoie rapidement et à peine ai-je fini que j'entends le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Je me brûle presque avec la théière mais parvient tout de même à rattraper le coup. Le souvenir de cette salle de bain... la même dans laquelle il est en ce moment même..

**Nicht daran denken. Niemals.**

(Ne pas y penser. Jamais)

Et je prépare une table que je ne me suis jamais accordée. Du pain perdu, du lait, des tartines, son thé pomme-cannelle... On a toujours adoré la pomme, tous les deux...

_Et j'ai envie de m'enterrer vivant juste à cette pensée._

La table est remplie au maximum, je ne sais plus quoi rajouter. Alors je m'asseois sur le rebord du lavabo et j'admire cet arbre noir. Mes pensées divaguent encore, sans que je n'y puisse rien faire.

**" Alors, à peine réveillé et déjà rêveur?"**

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

**" Réveillé? Pas vraiment..." **je mens en baillant et en me frottant les yeux.

Il me regarde de travers et s'asseoit en silence. Je fais de même. Silence, toujours silence. Il observe ce qu'il y a sur la table et son sourire m'irradie.

"**Ooooh! Tu as pensé à mon thé cannelle! Tu sais que j'adore en boire l'automne!  
- Oui, et l'hiver tu préfères caramel..  
- Exactement."**

Son sourire. Tapageur, resplendissant, _**mortel**_. Je me perds dans ses yeux et me réveille en sursaut. Il se penche, s'approche de moi. Je suis tétanisé. Je ne peux que subir le baiser bruyant qu'il me colle sur la joue avant de se rasseoir.

**"Merchi!" **dit-il un toast dans la bouche avec un sourire malgré tout.

Je ris mais je tremble trop pour que ça ne soit sincère.

* * *

" **Ah ouais! Et tu te rappelles quand maman t'avait retrouvé dans le panier à linge sale?! T'étais de corvée de vaisselle pendant deux semaines!  
- Ouais et en plus du coup t'as gagné! **dis-je boudeur.  
- **Comme chaque fois! Faut dire que t'étais vraiment pas doué pour te cacher!  
- En même temps avec un medium pour adversaire...  
- C'est pas ça, j'te connais juste par coeur.  
- Ouais...**"

La brise fraîche soulève des mèches brunes mais je m'efforce de l'ignorer du mieux que je peux. On est allongés au milieu du parc, en étoile, transis de froid.

Bill porte trois écharpes de couleur différentes et m'a fait l'honneur de m'en prêter une. Nous sommes là, allongés côte à côte, à parler de l'époque où tout était parfait. Et le bruit du vent résonne dans ma tête, parce que c'est le seul bruit qui me semble familier. Sa voix me parvient comme d'une autre dimension, comme un souvenir d'une autre vie à laquelle je renaitrais..

Et il me parle. Il me raconte ses petits malheurs et ses grands fou-rires, et on se rappelle nos profs et nos conneries. _Et ma main se rapproche inconsciemment de la sienne_. Et il me sourit encore. Sa voix qui fait un écho dans mon coeur. Son rire alors qu'il se moque des passants qui nous regardent de travers. Nous sommes les deux seuls cons à **s'aimer assez **pour se rouler par terre ensemble dans cette ville. Dans le froid de l'octobre, au fin fond de l'Allemagne de l'Est. Et nous sommes là depuis quatre heures.

* * *

"**Pousse toi tu prends toute la plaaaaaceuuuh!** se plaint-il en me jartant du canapé.  
- **Mais c'est toi! En plus t'es assis sur la télécommande!  
- Mais quel con alors!  
- Je t'emmerde!  
- Bon, on se le fait ce film?  
- Mets le en route si t'es si fort, je vais chercher le pop corn!  
- On a pas de pop corn.  
- Ah, merde, bah on f'ra sans.  
- Ralala..  
- Allez pousse toi!**"

* * *

" **Bordel Bill c'est le troisième film de l'après midi...  
- Après midi? Il est 23 heures!  
- Tant que ça?  
- Ca passe vite hein..  
- C'est clair..  
- ...  
- Allez mets le ton film  
- Yeah!**"

Oublier, on peut toujours essayer.  
Même s'il n'y aucun espoir que ça redevienne comme avant.  
On peut toujours se voiler la face joyeusement et continuer à vivre.

* * *

Il s'est endormi sur moi. Sa tête repose sur ma cuisse et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Le film vient de finir, et j'admire chacun des traits de son visage. Adorable. Il est détendu, serein, magnifique... Mon index caresse timidement sa joue puis se retire. Un léger sourire se forme sur son visage, s'accentuant de plus en plus..

Il ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup.

**" Tu croyais vraiment que j'dormais hein?"** me dit-il avant de tirer la langue.

_J'avais oublié qu'il avait un piercing..._

**" Bon allez bonne nuit!"**

Il se lève, m'embrasse vite fait la joue et monte les escaliers en sautillant.  
J'allais me lever pour le rattraper mais je me laisse retomber dans le canapé.  
Quelle journée..

Un sourire rêveur monopolise mon visage et il n'est pas prêt de partir.

* * *

**Trois quarts d'heure plus tard **

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Trop d'images d'aujourd'hui, de cette journée parfaite, qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête.  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse.  
Je voudrais être demain, pour qu'il soit là.  
Qu'il soit encore un peu là, avec moi...  
Je me retourne sur le canapé. Il manque de sa chaleur, de ses rires, de sa voix.  
J'ai envie de le voir. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. De le remercier...  
Un petit bisou et je pourrais m'endormir..

Je me lève sans en être réellement conscient, suivant plus mes envies que ma raison, encore.  
Mes pas sont tellement silencieux que c'en est hypnotisant. **Je vais le voir**.  
Encore.. Encore et _toujours plus..._

J'ai cette envie de le toucher qui me tiraille l'intérieur. Envie de toucher sa main. De toucher sa joue.  
Sourire rêveur. Je vais le voir! Il est toujours ici... _Toujours_.

J'arrive face à sa porte, fermée. Mon oreille s'y colle. Avide du moindre son venant de mon ange.  
Une légère voix tremblotante. Un matelas qui grince dans le silence. **Non**...

_Panique_. Je veux fuir et je cherche une issue de secours. Je cherche des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait arriver, et me sauver. Quelqu'un qui m'en empêcherait. Quelqu'un qui ferait à ma place ce que je suis incapable de faire.

Et pourtant ma main se pose malgré moi sur la poignée.

_Ne pas entrer. Pas encore. Ne pas céder. Laisse le dormir, laisse le..._

J'entre sans même m'en rendre compte. Et mon coeur n'écoute même plus le peu de raison qu'il me reste.  
Et même si je devrais m'en empêcher, je n'en ai aucune envie.  
**Et encore une fois, tout recommence.**

La beauté de cette scène est à damner. Et je l'admire. Lui et ses suppliques silencieuses.  
Son corps qu'il remue au rythme de ses plaintes. Son corps et son âme qu'il offre à ma vue sans même le savoir.

Et je trouve cette horreur complètement jouissive, l'entendre sangloter et entendre qu'il souffre.  
Il souffre et il gémit de plaisir. Ma main se crispe légèrement.

Je me laisse glisser silencieusement contre un mur. Il ne remarque pas ma présence.  
_Je peux rester alors, encore un peu..._

Je suis assis. Je le regarde. Le regarder se tortiller, se cambrer.  
Je voudrais partir mais je suis bloqué ici. **Bloqué par cet ange qui a tous les droits sur moi.**  
Et je sais que je participe à mon propre malheur, mais j'en ai rien à foutre puisque je peux le voir encore.

Mon oeuvre d'art s'est embellie avec le temps. Sa beauté me coupe le souffle.  
Pourtant ma respiration s'accentue de nouveau alors qu'il bouge de plus en plus vite. Son corps tremble, a des convulsions.

Il se cambre, toujours plus, suppliant un amant inexistant de le libérer.  
Et j'en pleurerais presque de savoir que c'est moi.

**"Tom.. T-Tom... ah.."**

Et je trouve chaque partie de lui magnifique.  
Je suis aussi horrifié qu'émerveillé par ce spectacle.  
Je suis tellement bouleversé que j'en oublie qui je suis. Il n'y a plus que **_lui_**.  
Et tout ce sang qui afflue dans mes veines.

Toute cette beauté semble me contaminer de l'intérieur, et je sens que je perds le contrôle.  
Je sens mes ongles griffer mon ventre à sang. Je ferme les yeux. L'excitation prend place et se répand en moi comme une maladie. Et je l'accueille à bras ouverts parce que je ne me suis jamais senti si vivant. Mes doigts deviennent coupables et se glissent là où il ne faudrait pas. Mon coeur bat trop fort. _J'ai peur..._

**"Tom.. V-viens... je.."**

Parce que c'est encore plus délicieux quand c'est interdit, et que ses gémissements sourds me tournent encore plus la tête.  
Parce que je profite de lui et de son innocence, que je suis faible et que c'est **tout ce que j'ai trouvé **comme excuse.  
Ses mains sur lui sont partout où _j'aimerais _être, et c'est bien plus érotique que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu vivre.  
Parce qu'il m'attire autant qu'il m'effraie, et que je suis pétrifié rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse me voir.  
_Et pourtant je reste_.

**J'ai honte de moi et le fait de me détester me rend un peu moins coupable**

Le risque fait battre mon coeur plus fort. **Et je me dégoûte et je continue**. Parce que l'envie est trop forte, trop pure. Et rien que de le sentir me frôler _me ferait hurler_. Le plaisir file dans mes veines à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle, où je suis, quand nous sommes.

**Il pleure toujours.**

Je sais qu'il est là et que mon corps tremble tout entier. Je sais que le plaisir ne va pas tarder à me rendre fou, et que j'en serai ensuite fou de douleur. Je sais que je suis en train de briser ma vie, et que je n'ai _pas la force_ de l'éviter. Je sais que je me fais du bien en nous faisant du mal, et que je nous achève. Je brise tous les espoirs, un à un. Jubilant devant chacun de ces rêves que je tue dans l'oeuf.** Et j'aime admirer son corps, ce corps que je ne pourrai jamais avoir**.

Je l'admire une dernière fois, devinant la courbe de ses jambes dans l'obscurité, apercevant le mouvement de son bras et l'imaginant contre moi.

_**Je sais que je n'ai plus aucun repère, plus aucune arme pour nous sauver. J'ai lamentalement échoué.**_

Je jouis en silence en me cambrant au maximum. Je tente de m'en empêcher mais un gémissement m'échappe, une plainte venant du fond de la gorge, du fond du coeur. Les larmes viennent à mes yeux tellement c'est fort. Le plaisir déferle en moi, incontrolable, démesuré. Chacun de mes muscles se contracte et je plane complètement. Son image finit de me faire monter, et la chute est brutale.

Le vide que je ressens soudainement me perfore le coeur.

Il ne m'a toujours pas remarqué. Il continue encore. Et ce n'est pas lui qui me dégoûte mais bien moi. Moi de profiter de son malheur et d'en faire ma délicieuse drogue. Moi de jouir devant sa beauté alors qu'il pleure nos vies gâchées. Et moi désirant son corps alors qu'il souffre de vouloir le mien. Adorer ça. L'aimer encore. **L'aimer trop peut-être**. Sûrement.

Sa tête tombe sur le côté et ses yeux s'entrouvrent légèrement. Il me voit et respire d'autant plus fort. Je suis terrorisé. Je ne peux pas le lâcher du regard. Dans ses yeux une supplique silencieuse, un appel à l'aide. Pourtant j'y lis aussi le désir. _Et j'ai mal._

**"Tom... Toomm..."**

Son corps s'arque silencieusement, toujours. Et il ferme les yeux. Une larme brillante coule le long de sa joue et il se recroqueville en position foetale. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu, mais je veux partir. **Maintenant**. Je ne peux pas supporter ses sanglots entrecoupés de mon nom, et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à l'imiter. Je sors le plus discrètement possible, vide de toute la joie que j'avais en rentrant.

* * *

Je n'ai pas dormi. Le soleil se lève et je fixe encore cet arbre mort par la fenêtre. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi noir, cela me rappelle quand Bill n'était pas là. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. J'attends Bill qui ne vient pas. **Il me manque**. J'ai honte mais il me manque. Je veux le voir même s'il ne me regarde même pas. Après tout je ne le mérite pas...

* * *

Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir puis les escaliers, et je frotte mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je n'avais même pas vu que je pleurais. J'y suis tellement habitué que j'en suis lassé... Cela ne me soulage même plus. C'est un moyen comme un autre d'extérioriser qui ne m'aide même plus. Je ne me sens bien _qu'avec lui_.

Il arrive en boxer et T-shirt, et je m'oblige à détourner le regard. Il s'étire et se frotte les yeux.

"**Bien dormiiii?** demande t-il en baillant.  
- **Oui.  
- Bah alors, ça a pas l'air d'aller?" **s'inquiète t-il en prenant un toast.

Pas l'air d'aller... Aurait-il oublié ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit? Ce regard de désespéré qu'il m'a lancé et la façon que j'ai eu de l'abandonner à sa perte... de profiter de lui. _Je me hais_.

" **Si, si...  
- Aaaaah! **dit-il d'un air enthousiaste. **On va faire un footing alors?  
- Footing?** je demande, les yeux écarquillés. Je suis heureux qu'il change de sujet.  
- **Bah oui! Pourquoi tu sais pas courir?  
- Bah.. j'me suis pas vraiment entraîné...  
- M'en fous! Dans une heure on y va. Mange bien t'en auras besoin"**

Il me fait un clin d'oeil, tire sa chaise et s'installe à table. Je le fixe l'air dans les nuages. C'est là où je suis.

* * *

**" Allez! Bouge toi!"**

Après une bonne demi heure de négociation, il a réussi à m'avoir. J'ai mis environ un quart d'heure à trouver un truc qui ressemble vaguement à un jogging, et même si j'ai passé tout ce temps à méditer, je ne comprends toujours pas son comportement. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé! Les tremblements de mon corps étaient bien réels! Et ses larmes aussi...

Je tente de le suivre mais son entraînement quotidien à l'hôpital lui donne beaucoup d'avance sur moi qui suis resté enfermé. Il sourit et a l'air tellement heureux...

" **Encore deux minutes et on arrête!** lance t-il même pas essouflé.  
- **Ah!... Enfin!.. J'en.. peux plus..  
- Normal, tu cours jamais!  
- J'ai soif.  
- Arrête de te plaindre!  
- J'me plains pas! J'ai soif c'est tout.  
- Roh... bon allez viens**."

Il fait un détour dans une rue commerçante pour arriver à un Kneipe (bar allemand qui fait aussi snack .) d'angle très joli. Le style est assez vieux, tout en bois, donnant sur une des belles rues de la ville... Sachant que la ville est **moche**! Soit...

Il choisit une table au hasard, dehors au soleil même si on y gèle, et s'y installe. Je m'assieds en face de lui et on commande au serveur.

"**Alors? T'es mort hein..  
- Allez marre toi. **je soupire, vexé.  
- **J'me moque pas! J'étais pire que toi.  
- Ca j'veux bien le croire**" je réponds avec un sourire amusé.

Il me rend mon sourire et je rougis un peu. Une carafe d'eau arrive enfin et nos deux mains se frôlent lorsque nous essayons tous deux de l'attraper en même temps. Je frissonne légèrement et il rougit cette fois, détournant les yeux.

_Putain.._

Je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise. Malgré l'heure matinale le café est un peu bondé et il n'y est plus habitué. Son regard passe de moi à tous les gens autour. Je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir à se sentir observé.  
A force de gigoter il fait tomber ses clés et je me fige en le voyant disparaître sous la table.

_Oh mon dieu... _

Je sens un bras se faufiler entre mes jambes et je n'ose plus bouger d'un millimètre. Je ne le vois plus du tout. J'imagine qu'il est entre mes jambes... _Oh my god... _Son bras touche légèrement mon mollet et il attrape enfin son trophée avant de se relever. Je soupire de soulagement.

**"Bon, ça te dérange pas si..** dit-il en regardant autour de lui comme un fugitif,  
- **Non, non, on rentre**." lui souris-je.

* * *

Je suis encore devant cette porte.  
Pour la **septième **fois.  
Sept fois que ma faiblesse est la plus forte, que je n'arrive pas à résister.  
Chaque soir je me sens plus seul dans mon canapé.  
**Je me suis habitué à sa présence.**  
Je me suis habitué à l'admirer chaque soir, et c'est comme s'il m'attendait.  
Chaque soir il me rend un peu plus fou, gémissant mon prénom de façon toujours plus indécente.  
Et chaque fois il pleure, et moi aussi. Et cela rend tout ça encore plus bouleversant.  
Et chaque fois il me regarde dans les yeux, et c'est à ce moment là que je perds toute notion du temps.

Chaque jour mes convictions et ma résistance sont moins présentes, ma raison moins importante.  
Et je viens et je ne fais que _ressentir_. Imaginer sa peau contre la mienne, le voir et l'entendre.  
Et je deviens quelqu'un d'autre, ne vivant qu'à travers sa voix et son plaisir, **par procuration**.  
Embrumer mes sens et les engourdir de plaisir, juste pour oublier un moment que je suis seul.  
_Me défoncer à lui, au bonheur_. Même si la chute, le vide et les regrets m'empêchent de dormir.  
Même si la honte m'empêche de me regarder dans une glace, et que j'ai conscience de nous enfoncer encore plus dans ce qu'on a toujours fui.  
Et chaque matin il me sourit plus gentiment. Chaque fois il redevient Bill et je redeviens Tom.  
Nous sortons, rions, vivons normalement.

En tous cas on essaye...

Je sais que je vais ouvrir cette porte.  
**Je sais que je ne résisterai pas.**  
Je sais que comme toute drogue celle-ci sera **mortelle**, mais que si je n'y goûte pas encore ce soir le manque me tuera.

J'ouvre la porte...  
_**Délicieuse... ma folie est délicieuse.**_


	5. Désir

Honte sur moi! Poster 3 ans après la guerre...

J'vous laisse lire...

On dit que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort.  
Encore un de ces mensonges qu'on fait bouffer aux faibles, pourvu qu'ils puissent arrêter de se plaindre.  
Et je suis toujours vivant mais sûrement pas fort.  
Surtout pas quand il pose ses yeux sur moi.  
**_Surtout pas..._**

Sa tête qui repose sur ses coudes et son regard dans le vide, par la fenêtre.  
Ses piles de cahiers, de livres qui lui donnent le vertige.  
Ses soupirs, parce qu'il fatigue, parce qu'il en marre, parce qu'il pense trop, sûrement...

Et mes pas qui se rapprochent de lui sans un bruit, pour pouvoir l'admirer encore un peu.  
Mes mains qui tremblent, un peu. **Et puis ça s'arrête**.

Ses pieds cognent contre le pied de sa chaise, il balance son stylo sur la table.  
Il n'en a plus rien à foutre.  
Et moi bien sûr je suis là pour l'aider, encore.  
Toujours. Pourvu qu'il sourit, et que ses yeux brillent.  
C'est bien la seule chose qui vale la peine.

J'avance dans la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et prend une bouteille de lait.  
Je l'ouvre et pose ma main sur son épaule alors qu'il soupire encore.  
Je bois à la bouteille et le regarde croiser ses mains sur la table et poser sa tête dessus.  
Il a l'air vraiment blasé.

**  
****" Putain... mais j'y arriverai jamais..."**

Je fronce les sourcils.  
Ca ne lui ressemble pas de renoncer comme ça, au bout de dix minutes.  
Même s'il hait cette matière il n'a jamais laissé un exercice lui saper le moral.  
Je range la bouteille et m'asseois en face de lui.  
Il ne relève toujours pas la tête.

**" Bill..."**

Il émet une sorte de grognement et met ses mains sur sa tête comme pour que je le laisse tranquille.  
J'hausse un sourcil : ne serait-ce pas un petit caprice de sa part?  
Tout ça parce que monsieur en a marre de réviser?

**"Bill.."**

Toujours pas de réponse.  
Ma main se lève doucement et vient se poser sur sa joue.  
Rougissant, je la frôle doucement puis repousse une mèche de ses cheveux.  
Je retire ma main subitement.  
Mais qu'est ce que je fais? Je deviens dingue ou quoi?

Jamais je ne dois le toucher comme ça.  
**Jamais**.

Il relève la tête et ses mèches brunes me laissent peu à peu découvrir deux yeux amusés.  
Pourtant j'ai cru y voir comme de la douleur, comme de la peine...  
J'ai dû rêver. Encore une fois.

Comme je rêve son regard lubrique chaque nuit et comme je rêve qu'il souffle mon nom...  
C'est ça, sûrement encore une de ces hallucinations, celles qui m'empêchent de devenir encore plus fou.  
J'essaye de comprendre et mon coeur bat un peu plus vite.  
Il dégage son visage de ses doigts fins.  
Je remarque alors que ses lèvres sont rouges et gonflées, et ma respiration se coupe une seconde.  
**Merde...**

Il se rasseoit normalement, recherchant puis récupérant son stylo, me lançant parfois des petits regards par en dessous.  
Toujours cette petite lueur brillante dans les yeux...

Je tente de reprendre contenance.

"**Hum... Alors, tu laisses un exercice de chimie te décourager?****  
****- Non, c'est pas ça mais... c'est vrai que c'est dur, j'ai rien foutu depuis des mois..****  
****- Moi pareil, et je bosse autant que toi, seulement je ne passe pas mon temps à me plaindre!****  
****- Hey! C'est dur pour moi! J'ai oublié tout ce que sont ces électrolytes... et leur intérêt aussi d'ailleurs**."

Il soupire encore et plante son regard dans le mien.  
Regard déçu, regard tendre, regard qui demande de l'aide et qui me noie..  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire et remarque que ma bouche est entrouverte.  
Un petit sourire amusé m'annonce qu'il l'a remarqué, et je baisse les yeux avant de reprendre.

" **Bill... Je comprends, c'est dur pour moi aussi mais..."**

J'hésite un moment mais finis par poser ma main sur la sienne, déglutissant.

" **...c'est le seul moyen si on veut aller dans cette fac de droit, il faut être bon dans toutes les matières...****  
****- Mais... la chimie, bordel! A quoi ça va me servir la conductance molaire d'un ion quand je devrai défendre quelqu'un?!!****  
****- Bah ça peut t'apprendre la patience, t'apprendre à faire des concessions, des efforts, t'apprendre à assumer tes choix...****  
****- Tu crois pas que j'ai assez assumé dans ma vie?!**" hurle t-il en lâchant ma main.

Silence.  
Ses yeux reflètent sa colère. Purement légitime.  
Et moi je me sens juste minable, parce qu'il me regarde comme un coupable alors qu'il aurait dû me tuer.  
Je ne parle pas parce que mes lèvres tremblent trop, et que ma voix serait trop aigüe.  
Et puis de toute façon, que pourrais-je dire?  
Comment faire pour continuer de faire la morale quand on se déteste, soi-même et ses valeurs?  
Je n'ai aucune envie de faire la morale à Bill.  
Encore moins de lui dire d'assumer ses choix, dans cette pièce...

A vrai dire là j'ai juste envie de courir dans ma chambre, et de m'appitoyer sur mon sort.  
J'espère juste qu'il va arrêter de me fixer comme ça, parce que mes yeux sont trop plein de larmes pour que je puisse mentir sur quoi que ce soit.  
J'ai beaucoup trop à perdre, de toute façon.

" **Merde... Désolé, Tom. J'ai abusé là... Je.. Je sais pas quoi dire..****  
****- Ne dis rien**."

Un sourire, faible.  
C'est tout ce que je peux lui donner.  
Les larmes coulent déjà et je me sens encore plus pitoyable.  
Parce que c'est de cette pièce qu'ils me l'ont enlevé, parce que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai choisi pour lui.  
Et je n'ai pas le droit, putain.  
_Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir pour lui._  
Parce qu'il est toute ma vie... parce qu'il est toute ma vie et que je ne suis rien que son bouffon de frère, une pauvre loque qui essaye tant bien que mal de compter à ses yeux.  
Et tant que sa main est posée sur la mienne, comme ça, peu importe qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude ou pitié, qu'il m'admire ou pas...  
L'important... L'important c'est que sa main reste sur la mienne, et qu'il continue de me regarder.  
**Avant que j'en crève.**

J'essuie maladroitement les larmes de mes joues et tente de sourire mais le résultat est pathétique.  
Il semble inquiet, terriblement coupable et je ne supporte plus son regard.

**" Bon, alors, montre moi cet exercice."**

Encore un sourire forcé, tellement faux.  
Tant pis, il ne le sait pas.  
Il ne peut pas avoir compris.  
Il ne doit jamais savoir, jamais parce que ce serait le dernier regard qu'il poserait sur moi .  
Et jamais je ne veux le perdre encore, même si j'en perds toute estime de moi même..

Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus.

Je m'installe derrière lui et pose la tête sur son épaule.  
Je passe mes mains devant lui et il tourne la tête vers moi, tout sourire.  
Son nez frôle ma joue et je frissonne, encore plus lorsque son regard se plonge dans le mien.  
Je détourne les yeux, commence à lire l'énoncé de l'exercice et je sens toujours ses yeux marrons fixés sur moi.

**"C'est le.. lequel?****  
****- Lui là, le plus long."**

Ses cheveux caressent mon cou malgré lui, et malgré moi je ferme les yeux.  
La chaleur de sa simple présence m'enveloppe tout entier, et je me sens planer.  
Comme une bonne dose de coke, mais en mieux, et sans la migraine.  
Avec tout ce sang qui circule vite, trop vite, et ces frissons dans le bas du dos.  
Sa main touche la mienne : il me donne son stylo.  
Je crois que je pourrais perdre la tête à cause de l'odeur de son shampoing...

**" Euh... Tom? Tu dors?"**

Merde.  
L'exercice.  
Je lis et relis toujours la même phrase, mais ce n'est qu'un enchaînement de mots que je ne comprends pas.  
Je ne comprends plus rien quand il y a son odeur.  
Quand ses lèvres sont si proches de mon cou...

... FLASH BACK MARS...

**" Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez! File le moi! "**

Il me court après et tente désespérement de me faucher mon devoir de chimie.  
J'ai bossé trois heures dessus et j'ai bien l'intention de le voir galérer tout autant.

" **Nan. Démerde toi. T'as qu'à arrêter de glander en cours**, je le nargue en montant les escaliers.  
- **Mais... c'est juste que j'ai rien compris à ce truc! **s'explique t-il en me suivant, essouflé.** Le cours d'aujourd'hui... tout le chapitre en fait..****  
****- Ouais, toute l'année même! **je souris en me jetant sur le lit.  
- **Roh..."** boude t-il, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Il est debout devant moi, l'air tout triste, faisant ses yeux de bambi et moi je rage parce qu'il sait exactement quoi faire pour m'avoir.

"**S'il te plait... Tomi...****  
****- Arrête avec ce surnom, bordel!****  
****- Mon Tomi... Mon Tomi d'amour que j'aime..."**

Et voilà, il me refait le plan du pauvre chien battu plein d'amour à donner.  
Et dire que je le trouve mignon, pfff.

"**Tu fais pitié avec tes yeux globuleux.****  
****- Tomi... S'il te plaaaait...****  
****- Bill... Je t'ai dit de..****  
****- Et promis je fais la vaisselle ce soir.****  
****- Bill.****  
****- Et demain!****  
****- ...****  
****- Tomi chéri..."**

Un dernier regard de bambi avec les battements de cil et me voilà en train de céder.  
Pour l'énième fois.  
Je soupire, il m'aura à chaque fois! Il suffit qu'il fasse ces yeux là et qu'il m'appelle comme ça...  
En plus, la _vaisselle_... Nan franchement il me prend par les sentiments.

**" Sérieux... t'es vraiment trop lourd..."**

Ca, ça veut dire qu'il a gagné, et il le sait.

**"Kyaaaaaah! Merci je t'aime 'ti frère!** s'exclame t-il en sautant sur le lit pour me coller un gros bisou sur la joue.  
- **Ouais, ouais... Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi?****  
****- Des maths?** suggère t-il en prenant ma copie.  
- **Certes.****  
****- Plus de vaisselle? Moins de crises de nerf? Des insomnies?****  
****- En gros c'est ça..."**

Mais merde ! Il a toujours la réponse à tout ?!  
... Ouais.

Il se met en tailleur et commence à inspecter mon dur labeur.  
Il manquerait plus qu'il critique quelque chose!

"**Mmh... Alors... j'espère au moins que t'as juste !****  
****- Mais vas te faire foutre!****  
****- Okay.****  
****- ...****  
****- Bah quoi?****  
****- Nan rien.****  
****- Quoi, t'es choqué?****  
****- Nan, nan."**

Je ne suis pas choqué. Enfin peut-être.  
Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'il blague comme ça sur l'homosexualité, et avec autant de naturel.  
Et puis peut-être que la simple idée de Bill en train de se faire foutre me fait bizarre, tout simplement.  
..._Ewwww_...

"**Bah alors Tomi, tu dis plus rien?****  
****- Travaille ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !****  
****- Fâché?****  
****- Même pas.****  
****- Ah bon? On dirait pas.****  
****- ...****  
****- Quoi? Ambre a fait une crise?** demande t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète.  
- **Mais.. Mais pourquoi faut toujours que tu parles d'elle?****  
****- Bah quoi ! C'est ta copine, j'sais pas j'ai supposé que c'était important**, dit-il, haussant les épaules.  
- **Peut-être, mais là ça tourne plus à l'obsession, tu rapportes tout à elle!****  
****- Bah.. je sais pas, t'as vu la gueule que tu tires? T'as pas passé tes dix heures quotidiennes avec elle?" **lance t-il d'un ton ironique.

Mes yeux s'illuminent et il rougit, voyant qu'il avait gaffé.

"**C'est donc ça...****  
****- Quoi encore !** grogne t-il la tête dans mon devoir.  
- **Tu fais encore une crise de jalousie.."**

Il cache son visage dans les feuilles et mon sourire s'agrandit.  
Je lui arrache la feuille des mains.

" **QUOI !!****  
****- Avoue. Tu me fais encore la crise du "**_**tu l'aimes plus que moi, blablabla..."**_**  
****- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que... j'te vois plus... depuis qu'elle est là..., **dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
- **Quoi?! Excuse moi mais je dors beaucoup plus avec toi qu'avec elle ! je remarque.****  
****- Bah t'as qu'à emménager chez elle si je te saoûles! **" me crache t-il avec un regard noir.

Et ça recommence...  
Et encore une fois c'est lui qui a tort mais c'est moi qui culpabilise.  
Pourtant je ne passe que quelques heures par jour avec elle, quatre au maximum.  
Bill m'accapare tout le temps, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait mais... il est trop excessif...  
Enfin c'est mon jumeau, c'est normal je suppose, je ferais sûrement pareil..

**" N'importe quoi... Tu sais bien que je dors très mal si j'peux pas t'écraser et te prendre la couverture.."**

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres mais il s'empresse de le faire disparaître.

**" Sérieusement, Bill, jamais elle ne prendra ta place... C'est triste à dire mais tu prends toute la place dans ma vie dans mon lit aussi mais j'y suis trop habitué pour vouloir le changer..."**

Cette fois il ne sourit pas mais je sens qu'il se calme. Il suffit toujours de le rassurer et il va mieux. Je n'aime pas quand il est énervé, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il croit que je le remplace.

" **Peu importe la fille, elle ne sera jamais aussi chiante que toi, et **_**ça**_**, c'est super important...****  
****- Boulet !** " rigole t-il en me balançant un oreiller dans la gueule.

Il se remet au travail et je remarque qu'il triture son stylo comme un malade. Ca, ça veut dire qu'il est stressé, ou qu'il pense à quelque chose.

" **Pose ta question.****  
****- Quoi?! **demande t-il précipitamment, relevant la tête.  
- **Vas-y, je t'écoute. C'est quoi qui te perturbe tant que ça?****  
****- Je suis pas perturbé.****  
****- Regarde tes mains !****  
****- Je suis pas perturbé!****  
****- Elles tremblent! Regarde!****  
****- Oui, bon... C'est pas facile à dire...****  
****- Bah voyons, comme si t'étais pas habitué à dire des conneries...****  
****- Oui bah justement, là, c'en est pas une."**

Ah.  
Merde.

**" Euh... comment dire..."**

Il se fait craquer les doigts...

**" Toi et... Ambre, est-ce que vous avez déjà..."**

Il déglutit. J'ai compris mais c'est son comportement qui m'inquiète.

" **Fait l'amour?****  
****- O-ouais.."**

Il a l'air mal. Il déglutit encore et baisse les yeux, avant de regarder par la fenêtre.  
Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu.

" **Euh... Bah..A vrai dire, nan. On a fait deux trois trucs mais.. on est pas allés plus loin. Je te l'aurais dit...****  
****- Quoi?****  
****- Quoi, quoi?****  
****- Vous avez fait **_**quoi**_**?"** dit-il froidement.

Merde.  
Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça?  
On dirait que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, et qu'il est blessé...  
Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

" **Oh tu sais, rien de très important... Sinon je t'en aurais parlé direct j'te jure..****  
****- Raconte. **lâche t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
- **Ce qu'on a fait?****  
****- Oui.****  
****- Bah... Merde, c'est gênant...****  
****- Je suis ton jumeau!** s'indigne t-il.  
- **Ouais... bah rien.. On s'embrassait et puis... voilà quoi, c'est parti un peu en live mais... rien de spécial j'te jure ! Juste une main qui se balade ou... Hey.."**

Il tourne la tête vivement, puis me tourne le dos.  
Je vois ses épaules tressaillir.  
J'ai vu ses yeux remplis de larmes, et je ne comprends pas.  
Il inspire profondément et fait de nouveau face à moi.  
Il me sourit faiblement.

**" Je suis content pour toi."**

Ca se voit pas !

"** T'es sûr que ça va, Bill?****  
****- Oui, ça va.****  
****- Sûr?****  
****- Oui j'te dis! **"dit-il plus fort en reprenant la feuille et son stylo.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça.  
Peut-être que l'idée de m'imaginer avec une fille le dégoûte?  
Je pourrais comprendre, c'est pareil pour moi...  
A moins qu'il ne pense vraiment que je vais le remplacer?  
Parce que ça serait devenu trop important pour moi?  
J'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille! Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai. Et elle sent bon.  
Mais elle ne mérite sûrement pas que Bill pleure pour elle !

" **Bon... et toi, le sexe, les filles?****  
****- Rien.****  
****- Quoi, rien?****  
****- Bah rien, y'a rien, le vide intersidéral !****  
****- Wow..****  
****- Quoi, wow?****  
****- Bah chais pas, y'a pas une seule fille qui te plait dans le lycée?****  
****- Pas de fille..."** murmure t-il, avant de replonger dans sa copie.

Je vois mon frère fermer les yeux de frustration. Ca a dû lui échapper.  
Et moi j'aimerais pouvoir lui sourire pour lui montrer que ça ne change rien, mais...  
_Merde, mon frère est gay !_  
J'aurais pu le deviner à cause de son style mais je supposais qu'il cherchait juste son truc à lui, sans pour autant...  
**Wow**.  
J'arrive pas à enregistrer.  
Et en attendant il doit s'imaginer n'importe quoi!

**" Ah..."**

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à sortir.

" **Ouais... Je savais pas comment t'en parler et puis bah...****  
****- C'est fait.****  
****- Ouais."**

Il ne relève pas les yeux, comme s'il attendait la sentence.  
Il fixe toujours les draps et je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

" **Et depuis combien de temps... tu sais?****  
****- Quelques semaines... un mois, peut-être.****  
****- Et tu m'en as pas parlé?****  
****- C'est pas facile!****  
****- Mais je suis ton jumeau !****  
****- ...****  
****- Bill?****  
****- Pardonne moi.."**

J'entends un sanglot et ça me glace le sang.  
Putain, c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais pleurer!  
Je suis vraiment un salopard!  
J'attrape ses épaules et l'attire contre moi, le serrant et le berçant contre mon torse.

**" Bill... Bill tu comprends pas que ça change rien pour moi... Je t'aime plus que tout..."**

Il s'aggrippe à mon T-shirt et des sanglots le secouent encore, avant de se faire entendre.  
Je me mords la lèvre et la culpabilité me prend tout entier.  
Je le serre plus fort encore, lui murmurant que tout va bien, que ça ne change rien, qu'il est toujours mon frère chéri d'amour..

Il se calme un peu quelques minutes plus tard et reprend sa place, le dos contre le mur.  
Il essuie ses larmes et me fait un petit sourire.  
Moi, je suis encore mort d'inquiétude.

" **Merci...****  
****- Vraiment, faut pas que tu croies que..****  
****- Non, non, c'est bon..****  
****- Mais Bill vraiment faut qu'tu saches que..****  
****- Je sais, Tom. Je sais."**

Sa main dans la mienne, ses yeux dans les miens.  
Tellement pareil mais tellement différents.  
Et je comprends cette phrase à l'instant même ou un sourire orne de nouveau son visage.  
Il a pleuré et je le trouve magnifique, et je me hais d'avoir pu le rendre triste.  
Et je tuerais tous les homophobes d'un regard si je pouvais, parce qu'il est inhumain d'haïr une créature aussi belle.  
**Bordel je l'aime vraiment ce con.**

Je caresse sa joue avec douceur et on se sourit encore tendrement.  
Il est vraiment tout ce que j'ai.  
Lentement, il se remet au travail et moi je l'observe en silence, réfléchissant à tout ce que cette nouvelle implique.  
Jamais de petit neveu, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à battre, pourvu qu'il soit heureux ce con...  
Non, franchement, je ne vois pas.  
Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes je trouvais répugnante l'idée de Bill avec un homme..  
Aujourd'hui j'espère juste qu'il sera un mec bien, et qui le mérite.  
Je souris à cette idée.

**" Merde, Bill, ta braguette.."**

Sans penser, sans même y réfléchir une seconde, j'avance ma main et remonte la fermeture éclair.  
Elle est bloquée, je fronce les sourcils et avance la deuxième main.  
Faut vraiment qu'il fasse réparer cette merde!  
Je tente de la débloquer et relève les yeux vers lui un instant.  
Il a les joues toutes rouges, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.  
Je continue mon entreprise, omnubilé par ses yeux.  
Ma main remonte doucement et à ma grande stupeur, je vois ses yeux s'embuer.

Une bouffée de chaleur se diffuse dans mon ventre et un frisson passe dans mon dos.  
Sa tête se penche imperceptiblement en arrière et ses yeux sont mi-clos.  
Un unique son sort de sa bouche et je sursaute.

**"Mmh.."**

Gémissement étouffé, ses yeux sont toujours vitreux.  
Et c'est avec horreur que je me rends compte que ma main n'a pas bougé, au contraire elle s'est posée là où elle était juste avant.  
Je sursaute encore, la posant vite sur le drap.  
Je la frotte, comme si ça pouvait effacer ce que j'avais fait.  
Mais la panique s'empare de moi, mon coeur bat trop vite et se serre.  
Je remarque que mes mains tremblent, et que je respire fort.  
Bill respire fort aussi, il tremble et mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je comprends enfin.

**" Bi.."**

Trop tard, il m'a déjà poussé de toutes ses forces pour foncer dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.  
Je le suis et colle mon oreille à la porte.  
Je l'entends se laisser tomber contre le mur.

"** Bill...****  
****- ...****  
****- Ca va?****  
****- Dégage!"**

Il hurle mais il pleure aussi, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coupable.

"** Bill... Merde, j'suis désolé..****  
****- Vas t'en!****  
****- Mais.. c'est pas grave Bill je.. ça serait arrivé à n'importe..."**

Il fond en larmes.  
Ses sanglots résonnent dans ma tête comme une lourde punition.  
Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, et de ce que je ressens.  
Et je regarde mes mains qui tremblent, avec effroi...

... FIN FLASH BACK...

"** Et là tu vois, je bloque à chaque fois. Je retombe toujours sur un truc complètement incohérent !****  
****- Mmh, mmh...****  
****- Hey ho, Tom, tu m'écoutes?****  
****- Oui, oui... Quoi?"**

Il soupire. Il m'a parlé? Putain je suis complètement déconnecté.  
J'inspire profondément et son parfum me remplit la tête.  
Oh... _Mauvaise idée_.

" **Nan franchement Tom, si la seule chose que tu fais c'est me déconcentrer en soufflant dans mon oreille**, dit-il en tournant lentement le visage vers moi, **j'm'en sors aussi bien tout..."**

Ses yeux sont d'une couleur étrange.  
Un mélange subtil de marron et de noir, un peu de vert aussi, je crois.  
On a beau être jumeaux nous n'avons pas les mêmes, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils brillaient autant...

**J'ai oublié de quoi on parlait.**

Je sens juste son souffle sur le coin de ma lèvre et je remarque que nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
Je trouve ça étrangement agréable, ça parait tellement naturel que c'en est effrayant.  
J'ai l'impression que cette seconde dure une éternité, cette seconde pendant laquelle ses yeux s'embuent comme dans mes souvenirs, avec cette même lueur étrange...

Un frisson parcourt mon échine alors que ses yeux se posent sur mes lèvres.  
_Et j'ai presque envie de pleurer_.  
J'admire ses yeux, mon regard se glisse sur chaque trait de son visage et je ne trouve aucun défaut.

Un simple sourire de sa part et je me meurs, mais il décide de me faire souffrir avec ses yeux.  
Il se met à respirer de façon saccadée, me perdant un peu plus avec chaque souffle.

.Mes yeux vagabondent encore sur ses lèvres. J'ignorais qu'elles étaient si rouges.  
Je suis si près et je crève d'envie d'y goûter...

Je sens une étrange chaleur dans mon ventre.

Je suis immobile, respirant son air et son odeur, profitant de chaque micro seconde que je peux ressentir.  
Il ferme ses yeux et je remarque à peine une larme perlant sur ses cils.  
Je ne vois plus que ses lèvres, si proches des miennes..

Ma tête s'approche millimètre par millimètre, je ne contrôle plus rien.  
J'ai seulement l'impression que je plane lentement, je suis parfaitement bien.  
Je ferme les yeux et soupire, et ses lèvres sont délicieusement douces...

_Douces_?

Une véritable décharge électrique passe de mes lèvres vers le reste de mon corps et j'écarquille les yeux, figé sur place.  
Ses lèvres. Elles sont douces, sucrées, envoûtantes, traitresses.  
Mon coeur semble prêt à exploser.  
J'ai peur. J'ai honte. J'ai envie d'hurler.  
**Au secours...**

Il ouvre les yeux soudainement et sursaute, s'éloignant de moi comme si j'étais une menace.  
Ses doigts se posent sur ses lèvres comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et moi j'ai juste envie de mourir.  
Il me regarde d'un air incrédule et choqué, et avec un dégoût qui me transperce le coeur.

Je ne le supporte plus, je me relève d'un bond et m'éloigne vers la porte, en panique.  
Mes yeux errent sur les murs, le sol. J'ai peur de croiser encore son regard.  
Je me laisse tomber contre le mur de l'entrée et passe mes mains sur mon visage.  
Je dois rêver, c'est un cauchemar, il ne me regarde pas vraiment comme ça... Pitié...

**" Tom... tu.."** souffle t-il, incrédule.

J'ai envie de fuir, de me cacher.  
Qu'il cesse de laisser glisser sur moi son regard perdu, qu'il arrête de m'assomer de culpabilité.  
Je suis fou, c'est sûr. Je suis fou et je le fais souffrir.  
Bordel, j'ai mal...

"**Bill..., **ma voix est cassée. **Pardon, pardon, pardon.. je..****  
****- T'inquiète pas,** dit-il lentement, **je... ça fait rien.., je crois.. **murmure t-il en regardant dans le vide.  
- **Je... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je... putain désolé...,** je balbutie, la voix tremblante.  
- **Non, mais.. je sais bien que t'as pas... fait exprès.." **continue t-il d'un air absent.

Quoi?  
Je relève les yeux vers lui, complètement perdu.  
Mes yeux sont rouges, je tremble complètement, et lui a seulement un sourire triste.

" **C'est rien, c'est juste arrivé.****  
****- Mais...****  
****- Chut, **sourit-il en se levant de sa chaise. **C'aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, tu sais..."**

Il est à un mètre de moi et me regarde avec tendresse.  
Il me fait peur.  
Putain..

" **Mais...****  
****- Shhht,** chuchote t-il en caressant ma joue, **oublie ça.****  
****- Bill..****  
****- La ferme**! hurle t-il d'un coup, avant de se radoucir et de reprendre une voix calme, **ce n'est pas ta faute, jamais tu n'aurais fait ça, jamais tu ne m'aurais embrassé, pas vrai**.."

Il déglutit et ses yeux brillent d'une façon étrange.  
Il regarde soudainement sa main avec stupeur et la retire.  
Il la fixe, reculant d'un air terrifié.  
Je le regarde sans comprendre.  
Il faut que je parte.  
Loin d'ici, loin de lui, loin de ses lèvres et de ses regards qui m'attirent et me tuent, loin de son souffle, loin de mon frère...

**"Je.. je vais.. dehors pour... prendre l'air, réfléchir.."**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et détale vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvre et la claque derrière moi, sentant encore mon coeur battre fort jusque dans mes tempes et les larmes inonder mes joues.  
Que sommes nous devenus?

Oublier, vivre comme avant, j'essaye d'y croire chaque jour mais j'échoue de plus en plus.  
Il a besoin du soutien d'un frère et moi je ne vis que par lui, je ne fais que le détruire encore plus.

J'ai tellement peur de ne jamais le voir comme avant, heureux, souriant, avançant dans la vie avec confiance...  
Moi j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place, de m'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour et de l'emmener avec moi au fond du gouffre.

J'aurais mérité qu'il me frappe, qu'il m'insulte et m'humilie, qu'il me crache à la gueule pourvu qu'il me montre qu'il me hait, puisque c'est tout ce que je mérite.

J'ai mal. J'ai mal parce que si ma folie est en train de me tuer, elle s'en prend aujourd'hui lentement à Bill, et je ne suis même pas capable de m'éloigner de lui.

Je marche seul dans le froid et sa chaleur me manque déjà. Je frissonne de dégoût en rêvant de ses lèvres, et cette sensation tourne en boucle dans mon esprit et me réchauffe, malgré moi.  
Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui, comme ça?  
Comme une dépendance, comme une drogue...

Je me fous la gerbe.  
Penser aux lèvres de son frère, penser à lui tout le temps, c'est malsain, je suis horrible...  
Et pourtant c'est lui qu'on a enlevé, c'est lui qu'ils sont venus chercher et c'est lui qui est resté là bas tout ce temps...

Je suis tellement ignoble.. Je passe mon temps à penser à mon frère, pleurer ses bras et me plaindre.  
Je suis tellement inutile, et pourtant il a tellement besoin de moi...  
Je me déteste et je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Chaque nuit j'y retourne, parce que chaque nuit il est là, et que chaque nuit j'imagine qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime, et qu'il en crève comme moi.  
Parce que chaque nuit j'imagine qu'il me regarde et souffle mon nom, et pendant les deux secondes où nos regards se croisent je me sens exister à ses yeux, j'ai tellement l'impression d'être **vivant**...

Tellement d'amour et j'en crève de ne pas lui donner.  
Envie de mourir en m'entendant penser.  
Aucun droit sur son corps, sur ses lèvres, sur ses mains.  
Et je me dégoûte à y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

J'ai besoin de lui. Chaque seconde qui passe.  
Mais je ne comprends plus ce que je ressens, toutes ces sensations, ce manque, ce _désir_...

Je n'ai jamais mis de mot dessus.  
Sur cette folie, sur cette horreur qui s'est emparé de moi et qui me bouffe chaque jour.  
Qui nous tue tous les deux.  
Cette envie qui me tord les entrailles, qui m'empêche de dormir et qui m'obsède chaque minute.  
Désir de sa peau, de sentir son odeur, de me fondre dans sa chaleur, de le mordre pourvu que je puisse le ressentir...

Je me laisse tomber à terre et me recroqueville sur moi même.

**Désir**.  
Je désire mon frère comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant.  
C'est viscéral, ça omnubile chacune de mes pensées et de mes rêves.  
Ca m'écoeure et m'attire, ça m'étouffe et me fait planer, comme lorsque ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

J'ai mal au ventre, douleur foudroyante.  
J'ai mal à la tête et envie de vomir.  
Je n'aurais jamais dû survivre à ces six mois sans lui.  
J'aurais dû crever seul de lâcheté et de culpabilité, crever de son absence et de mon amour.

**Désir**.  
Ce mot qui fascine et qui effraie à la fois.  
Et mes pensées et mon désir sont sales.  
_Et tout cet amour est malsain, et tout cet amour me donne le tournis._  
Et ses mains, et ses yeux, et sa peau.  
Son odeur, celle qui me rassure et me rend fou, celle qui me fait planer.

**Immondice**.  
Délicieuse immondice que ce désir.  
Qui me brûle les reins et qui embrume ma tête, qui me rend dingue jusqu'à ce que je me haïsse et que je l'aime d'autant plus.  
Cercle viscieux. L'aimer plus encore et me haïr toujours.  
Répéter ce mot dans ma tête et me tordre de douleur sur le pavé.

Ma dernière chance c'est lui.  
C'est son dégoût, c'est ce regard choqué qu'il pose sur moi, c'est cette peur de voir la haine dans ses yeux qui me sauvera..

Continuer les mensonges et la lâcheté, ça me réussit si bien.  
Si ça peut m'empêcher de lui faire du mal...

Ma main tremblante se pose sur la poignée. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne soit pas là.  
Un seul regard écoeuré posé sur moi pourrait m'achever.  
La porte grince, j'entre.

Je l'entends plus que je ne le vois se lever et courir vers moi.  
Je le sens me pousser violemment contre la porte. Ma tête cogne contre le bois.  
J'ai mal, mais je ne sens plus rien.

Il me regarde avec inquiétude, douleur et colère.  
Je n'ai même plus envie de lutter.

" **Bordel t'étais où?! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'me laisser comme ça, tout seul??!! **m'hurle t-il au visage.  
- **Bill..., **je soupire.  
- **Putain Tom!** hurle t-il plus fort en tapant dans la porte, près de ma tête. **Tu penses vraiment qu'à ta putain de belle gueule! T'en as rien à foutre de moi c'est ça?!"**

Ses yeux brillent trop.

**"Tu veux me laisser crever, c'est ça?! Comme tu l'as déjà fait pendant six mois!! Ma présence t'est tellement insupportable?!!"**

Ses traits sont tirés. Je sens la douleur parcourir son corps comme elle parcourt le mien.  
Sa main vient serrer mon cou mais je ne le ressens qu'à peine.  
Il pourrait me tuer, s'il veut. _Aucune importance_.

**" C'est tellement égoïste..."**

Son regard de dégoût, et pourtant j'y lis de la peine.  
Sa main se resserre et je peine à respirer.  
Mais je souris tristement, parce qu'il me regarde.  
Et que malgré moi je me sens exister.

**" Partir comme ça, sans aucune raison... Me laisser.. tout seul.."**

Il déglutit. Je n'arrive pas à parler.  
Une larme perle de son oeil.

**" Tu sais que j'en crèverai Tom. Tu sais que j'suis rien sans toi putain..."**

Mon coeur bat trop fort.

**" Si tu pars je pars Tom, tu te rappelles? Si tu me lâches je m'écroule au sol, tu es tout ce qui me reste comme force.."**

La prise de sa main s'affaiblit.

**" Tout le monde m'a abandonné, Tom. Tout le monde m'a abandonné mais t'es le seul à m'avoir manqué. Parce que t'es toute ma vie, putain. Tu comprends ça?? Toute ma vie, Tom.. T'es tout..."**

Ses lèvres tremblent et je n'ai toujours pas bougé.  
Il me blesse avec chacun de ses mots et je l'écoute avidement.

**" Mon sang, ma tête, mes pensées... t'es partout, tout le temps... et si t'es plus là, j'suis plus rien, tu comprends? PLUS RIEN!"**

Il se force à déglutir et retient ses larmes.  
Une grimace de douleur s'étale sur son visage.  
Ses yeux fixent les miens et cherchent une réponse.  
Je ne suis qu'une loque en attente de son amour.  
Et je regrette sa main qu'il laisse retomber contre lui.

**" T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça... Comme ils l'ont tous fait... Tous.. "**

Et j'ai mal en pensant à ma mère, à mon père, à nos amis à qui je ne pense même plus.  
Parce qu'ils sont tellement insignifiants à côté de lui, et que s'ils m'oublient ils n'ont pas le droit d'oublier Bill.  
Personne n'est venu.  
Comme ma mère qui l'a promis tellement de fois ou mon père qui ne répond pas au téléphone.  
Ils en ont strictement rien à foutre de nous, ils n'ont pas supporté de compatir à ma peine.  
Mon état les dégoûtait et leur faisait pitié, alors ils sont partis.  
Et la sortie de mon frère leur a fait tellement peur qu'ils n'ont même pas eu le courage de venir.  
Venir assumer notre connerie en face à face, voir ce qu'on avait perdu et continuer à vivre.  
Incapables de souffrir pour lui.  
Je les hais tous.

Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre de mes yeux, cherchant à deviner ce à quoi je pense.  
Et la haine dans mon regard doit se ressentir, parce que je sais qu'il a compris.  
J'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer fort, lui donner tout l'amour que je peux pourvu qu'ils ne lui manquent pas.  
Je pourrais l'aimer pour tous, l'aimer tellement qu'il oublierait le monde autour.  
Je pourrais l'empêcher de pleurer, me laisser crever pourvu qu'il puisse sourire.  
J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas.  
J'ai trop peur.

**"J'y arriverai pas sans toi, Tom.."**

Sa voix est rauque, cassée.

**"J'ai jamais pu"**

Et il part. Il monte, dans sa chambre.  
Dans cette chambre de mon malheur, de ma folie, de mon manque.  
Celle où j'aurais dû tout arrêter il y a bien longtemps.


	6. Oublier

Coucou!

Comment vous allez? Enfin Noël hein? Et comme chaque Noël (enfin comme l'année dernière...) je suis quasiment sûre de me retrouver sur l'ordi presque toute la journée, mais on est nolife ou on l'est pas... Bon concrètement je le suis plus mais comme quoi y'a des séquelles... Petite suite de Noël, bien sadique pour que vous me détestiez! xD Mais je vous aime moi... Un petit OS arrivera aussi... OS cadeau surprise xD

Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes! Et bonne année aussi tiens! D

* * *

Je ne sens pas mes jambes qui se lèvent, mes muscles qui se contractent lentement.  
Je ne sens pas mes pieds qui se posent l'un devant l'autre, m'amenant toujours plus près, toujours pire.  
Je ne sens rien. Pas le froid sur ma peau nue, pas mes bras qui tremblent à cause du courant d'air.  
Je ne sens pas mes mains crispées sur mes hanches, ni ma tête qui tourne un peu trop.

Les escaliers me paraissent si sombres et si menaçants.  
Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si interminables.  
Un malaise palpable, comme si j'allais directement en enfer.  
Pourtant je me sens étrangement paisible.

Mon coeur bat lentement, mon souffle est calme.  
J'ai la sensation de redécouvrir encore et toujours cet endroit, comme si sa présence lui redonnait vie.  
**C'est vrai**.  
Mes pas sont toujours aussi lents, si inaudibles que c'en est étourdissant.  
Et chacun d'eux m'en rapproche.

Je pourrais faire demi-tour, je pourrais partir, fuir et ne plus jamais revenir.  
Je pourrais être fort, être fort pour une fois pour toutes celles où je ne n'ai rien fait.  
Mais je n'ai jamais été fort.

**Je marche à ma perte et je me permets un petit sourire.**  
Je crois que je suis assez bas pour ne plus me rendre vraiment compte.  
Plus aucune de mes certitudes ne tient, plus aucun de mes repères n'est à sa place.

J'approche encore et encore et mon sourire s'agrandit.  
De toute façon, il lui restera toujours son dégoût, à lui.  
Il lui restera toujours ce sang, qui est le mien, qui afflue et coule dans ses veines.  
Ce même sang qui m'empoisonne un peu plus à chaque fois que je l'aime trop.  
Mais lui n'est pas fou.  
Il lui restera toujours ces limites que je ne connais plus, cette précieuse lucidité qu'il m'a arrachée.

**Moi j'ai trop besoin de sentir qu'il est là.**  
Et puis je ne peux pas dormir.

Je n'ai pas pleuré.  
J'ai simplement serré un oreiller contre mon coeur, fixant dans le vide.  
Je passe mon temps à ça, pleurer, me plaindre, tel un gosse à qui manquerait sa mère.  
Je me trouve pathétique. Mais tant pis, il n'y a comme ça que j'arrive à me sentir un peu _victime_, au fond.

Mes pas me conduisent comme toujours devant sa porte.  
Je l'ouvre machinalement, silencieusement.  
Il dort profondément, il a resserré ses jambes contre son torse.  
J'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens, un mélange de honte et d'admiration.

Mais il m'attire comme un aimant, et je m'agenouille près du lit.  
Ma main se lève en tremblant vers ses cheveux. Je les frôle puis passe ma main dedans.  
Un frisson me parcourt le bras, je ferme les yeux.  
Ma tête se pose contre le matelas, ma main toujours mélangée à ses cheveux ébène.  
Je me sens bien. Sa respiration tranquille m'apaise.  
J'oublie tout une seconde et je m'endors en me disant que la vie est douce comme ça.

Une chaleur étrange, douce, agréable.  
La douceur des draps sur mon ventre, mes muscles détendus et reposés.  
J'ai peur d'ouvrir mes yeux et que ce paradis s'arrête, de me retrouver dans le froid du salon, avec mes idées noires.

J'ai simplement l'impression d'être dans un nuage de coton.  
Je sens une chaleur humaine autour de moi, je me sens aimé.  
J'entends les draps se froisser et je souris.  
Je voudrais ne _jamais _me réveiller.

Il y a une chaleur dans le creux de mes reins.  
C'est agréable mais dérangeant, et plus les draps bougent plus cela s'intensifie.  
Je n'ose pas regarder, j'ai tellement peur d'avoir froid...

Je sens quelque chose frôler mon ventre, et encore, et encore...  
Je me tords légèrement au contact.  
J'entends un soupir, et mon souffle se bloque.

La peur me fait mal au ventre et je suis figé.  
Je sens cette fois distinctement une main qui se glisse sur mon épaule.  
Mon corps entier frissonne, elle remonte caresser mon cou.

J'ai envie de continuer à rêver.  
J'ai tellement peur de me réveiller et d'être seul.

La main descend et trace des arabesques sur mon torse, tourne autour de mon nombril.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me cambrer légèrement, et cette fois je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement sur ceux de mon frère.  
Ils sont noirs, d'un noir profond et effrayant.  
Ils sont embués, encore, et ce que j'y lis me fait trembler.

_Il respire tellement fort... _  
Je me perds dans ses yeux, je ne les lâche pas.  
Et je sens sa main qui descend toujours plus bas, mon corps est en feu et ma tête tourne.

Je le vois s'approcher, sa tête se niche dans mon cou et m'inflige un soupir brûlant.  
Une de ses mains descend sur ma taille, elle me frôle légèrement.  
Je sens le désir m'embraser en quelques secondes, et la panique s'empare à nouveau de moi.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et cherche à le repousser.  
Je vois son regard blessé, mais il fronce les sourcils et se rapproche de moi.  
Il s'agrippe à mes hanches, embrassant mon cou sans relâche, et mon coeur accélère encore.

J'ai tellement peur. Est-ce un cauchemar? A t-il décidé de m'achever ce matin?  
Vient-il me prendre le peu de raison qu'il me reste pour me faire payer?  
Son souffle remonte jusqu'à mon oreille et il plaque mes mains contre le drap.  
Je me sens piégé. Il me rend fou et se joue de ça. **Il joue avec moi...**

Je respire tout aussi fort que lui mais la peur prend l'avantage sur le désir.  
Il n'a pas le droit de briser sa vie, il mérite tellement mieux que moi.

" **Bill...** "

Ses lèvres brûlent ma peau et ma voix est beaucoup trop grave.

**" Non, fais pas... ça..."**

Il resserre mes mains contre le matelas et il me fait mal.  
J'essaye de me tortiller pour libérer mes mains mais il s'assied sur moi.  
Ses yeux sont toujours aussi embués pourtant ils reflètent une colère violente que je ne comprends pas.  
Il me regarde comme s'il me détestait, comme si mon refus lui transperçait le cœur.  
Mais il continue.

« **Chut...** »

Ses mains jouent avec mes sens, il me griffe le ventre et je sursaute.  
Je sens que je commence à perdre le contrôle.

" **Bill... Bill, vas t-en, je t'en supplie...****  
****- LA FERME !!"**

Sa violence me laisse bouche bée. Je n'arrive plus à le repousser tellement j'ai peur.  
Sa langue se colle à mon cou, il me mord avec une passion et une rage effrayantes.  
**Qu'ai-je fait de mon frère?**

Ses yeux sont remplis de colère et de douleur.  
Il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait...  
Il est sur le point de pleurer mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant.  
Il me touche comme si c'était son seul moyen de survivre.  
Comme si ça pouvait tout arranger...  
_J'ai du mal à respirer._

Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner.  
Je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer sur cette pensée.  
Je tente de le dégager avec mes jambes.

**" Bill... Tu sais pas ce que tu fais... Lâche moi..."**

Mon coeur bat jusque dans mes tempes et je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
Je me tortille et tente de me libérer de l'emprise de ses mains.  
Il résiste et mêle ses doigts aux miens, son regard comme me suppliant de l'aider.  
Son regard est aimant, il est blessé.  
Il exprime tellement d'émotions contradictoires qu'il me subjugue.  
Je ne le lâche pas des yeux et tente encore et toujours de retirer ma main.

« **C'est pas ça que tu voulais ? Depuis le début... Moi, moi et rien que moi, tout entier...** »

Son genou se glisse entre mes jambes et la sensation me fait tellement sursauter que je réussis à me défaire de lui. Ses mots me font mal.  
Je le pousse violemment et tombe du lit.  
Il me regarde avec dégoût et je déglutis.  
Je me lève difficilement, le froid me prenant tout entier et s'ajoutant à mon malaise.  
Il fait froid, son regard est tellement froid aussi.  
Pourtant il me brûle et je m'oblige à baisser les yeux.

Je dois être fort pour lui. Pour nous.  
_Pour ce Dieu qui nous hait et qui nous a fait frères._  
Pour toute cette douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais du ressentir, même imaginer.  
Je dois me battre, me battre pour le reste de l'étincelle qui persiste dans ses yeux.  
Celle qui s'est éteint dans les miens il y a longtemps maintenant.

Il se lève lentement, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.  
Ses sourcils sont froncés, tout son corps est contracté.  
Je peux presque voir la haine couler dans ses veines.  
Elles ressortent, sont visibles sur ses tempes et ses bras.  
Mon frère m'effraie, ma lèvre se met à trembler.  
Ses yeux sont humides, son sourire triste.  
Je me sens sale, j'ai la claire sensation de l'écoeurer, **et pourtant il avance**.  
Ses pas sont lents et torturants. Mon cœur accélère à chacun d'entre eux.

Je recule, inconsciemment, et finit par me retrouver plaqué contre le mur.  
Il avance vers moi comme si j'étais une proie.  
Ce désir n'est pas pour moi, il n'est pas lui-même.  
Il ne me désire pas mais me hait. Il me hait parce qu'il a compris.  
**Il me hait parce qu'il sait, il doit savoir à quel point j'ai sali notre amour.**  
Et il a choisi ce moyen pour me blesser...

Le silence de la pièce est étouffant, il n'y a que nos deux souffles rapides.  
J'entends mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine.  
La porte est derrière lui, je ne peux pas fuir...  
Je suis piégé, complètement seul avec mon amour désespéré.  
Il est le seul moyen...

" **B-Bill... Bill recule, je... qu'est ce qui te prend putain... **"

Ma voix est tremblante, il sourit tristement.  
Il s'approche encore de moi, il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres.  
Il vient souffler à mon oreille.

" **Laisse toi faire..."**

Mon souffle est erratique et j'entends le sien trembler.  
Mes jambes vacillent, mon coeur se retourne.  
Mes bras retombent et je n'ai plus aucune force.

" **Non... Non, Bill, on doit..."**

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche et deux larmes silencieuses coulent sur nos deux joues.

« **C'est trop tard... **», Il murmure.

Il est le seul à avoir la force de sourire.  
Je ne peux pas. Je dois...

Je rassemble toutes les forces qu'il me reste pour le pousser et courir vers la porte mais il me fait trébucher. Je m'écroule violemment sur le lit.  
Je tente de me relever mais il s'asseoit fermement sur moi, encore, et bloque de nouveau mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

" **Laisse moi Tom... Laisse moi te sentir...****  
****- Bill... Lâche moi... Lâche moi, j't'en supplie..."**

Nous pleurons tous les deux. Moi j'ai honte parce que mon cœur bat trop.

**" On peut pas..."**

Je le repousse, encore, un peu. Pas assez de forces.  
Plus assez de forces. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eue.  
**C'était lui.**  
J'hurle.  
Ca résonne dans la chambre et dans ma tête.  
J'ai peur, j'ai mal, j'ai besoin de lui.  
Je secoue la tête, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.  
Je ferme les yeux. **Je veux me réveiller !**  
Ne plus sentir qu'il pleure dans mon cou, ne plus sentir ses mains sur mon dos...

Il me tire par l'épaule et me retourne sur le dos. Il caresse doucement ma joue. Je dois avoir l'air d'un désespéré, je le suis. Je ne comprends pas...

« **Bill pourquoi tu fais ça...****  
****- Parce que je t'aime.****  
****- Non, tu... mais pas comme ça...** »

Mon murmure sonne comme une supplique. Il garde toujours ce même sourire triste, comme résigné. Sa colère s'est calmée et il me regarde avec une douceur dérangeante.

« **Non, ou peut-être que si. Qu'est ce que ça change ? Je te trouve beau. Même quand tu pleures. Tu m'aimes, toi ?** »

Sa main glisse dans mon cou.

« **Bill...****  
****- Si, bien sûr que tu m'aimes, sinon tu serais pas venu me chercher...** »

Sa main caresse mes cheveux.

« **Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Chaque putain de seconde, dans chacune de ces putains de salles qui se ressemblent toutes, avec chacune de ces personnes qui ne ressentent rien. T'étais là partout, et nulle part. Dans ma tête, dans mes veines, à me parler mais pourtant jamais vraiment là. T'étais pas là. Pas là pendant toutes ces semaines. J'aurais pu en crever Tom.** »

Il s'amuse avec une de mes mèches. Doucement.

« **J'aurais aimé mourir d'amour pour toi. Tu le mérites.** »

Je ferme les yeux.

« **C'est beau l'amour, Tomi. C'est la plus belle chose du monde, après toi. Ca fait mal, c'est vrai. Ca te prend comme ça, sans le vouloir, ça te soulève le cœur et finit par te le briser, mais c'est beau.** »

Une de ses larmes coule et tombe sur mon torse.

« **Ca te donne un but, tu comprends Tomi ? Un but pour une vie. Comme t'as toujours été le mien**. »

Son index attrape une larme sur ma joue qui brille sur son doigt.

« **Pourquoi tu pleures, Tom ? C'est pas triste. C'est beau l'amour. C'est beau l'amour même si ça nous tue. Même si je n'y comprends rien, même si je perds la notion du temps, même si on s'y perd nous-mêmes**.»

Sa main frôle mon épaule.

« **Je t'ai toujours aimé trop fort de toute façon. Il fallait bien payer un jour. Mais ça vaut la peine, tu sais. Tes yeux sont vraiment magnifiques**. »

« **Bill...** »

« **C'est pas notre faute à nous, Tom. On n'aurait jamais dû être frères, on n'aurait jamais dû s'aimer comme ça. C'est la faute à Dieu, c'est la faute au monde et c'est la faute de personne. C'est juste comme ça.** »

Y croire serait tellement plus facile.

« **J'aime te regarder respirer. Ca me rappelle combien la vie est belle, tu sais. Elle peut se résumer à un de tes souffles. Comme à un de tes rires. Mais tout ça c'est que des mots.** »

Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front et mon cœur s'emballe.

« **On aurait jamais dû être séparés, Tom. Ni à la naissance, ni par maman, ni tous ces mois. Mais les gens ont peur, Tom. Ils ont peur de l'amour. Ils trouvent ça trop grand, trop beau, trop fort. Ca peut tout détruire, nous avec. Alors on se protège. Et on s'achève. Toi aussi t'es de ces gens, Tom. Mais je peux te pardonner, tu sais. Je peux te montrer à quel point c'est beau.** »

Sa main glisse sur mon ventre et se pose entre mes jambes.  
Je pousse un cri silencieux, mes yeux se révulsent et tout mon corps frissonne.  
**Frisson glacé, brûlant**. Le sang circule à toute vitesse et je perds toute notion de temps.  
Il me regarde comme si j'étais magnifique, et je me dégoûte encore plus.

"**Arrête... Bill arrête pitié..."**

Il m'embrasse le front sans cesse, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre.  
Et je me perds dans ses yeux et dans ses caresses, je perds toute volonté.  
Je ne vis que par sa main, celle qui est posée là où elle ne l'a jamais été, celle qui me noie encore un peu plus.

**_Tout ça est sale, tout ça est immonde, tout ça devrait l'être mais tout ça ne l'est pas, parce que c'est Bill_**.  
Et je pleure sans m'arrêter, et je lui hurle à la gueule de me lâcher, mais on sait tous les deux que j'en crèverais.  
Mon coeur bat trop fort et je risque de mourir, mais peu importe si c'est dans ses bras.  
Le moindre de ses gestes m'hypnotise.  
**Je ne suis qu'une loque qu'il est en train de regarder avec amour**.  
Et alors je me sens puissant, vivant, beau et j'ai envie de vivre, juste pour qu'il continue.

Ses sanglots le secouent et sa main est maladroite. Elle retire mon vêtement, elle retire nos barrières.  
Elle a retiré nos limites et je le supplie d'arrêter, parce qu'il est le seul espoir qu'il nous reste.  
Lui et son dégoût, son dégoût qu'il a perdu...

" **Tom..."**

Il pleure encore. Les larmes dévalent ses joues et brillent avant de tomber sur mon torse.  
Elles me rendent fou, autant que sa main.  
Et il me regarde dans le fond des yeux avec une douleur bouleversante.  
J'ai mal putain. Je tremble, j'hurle, je me débats sans aucune force, je me bats pour le peu qu'il reste à sauver. _Je me bats contre moi-même et ce putain de bonheur qui me remplit la tête_.

" **Tom..."**

Mais j'ai surtout mal en entendant la voix rauque et cassée de mon frère. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais autant compris qu'à ce moment. Parce que nous sommes les mêmes, _jusque dans la putain de pourriture de nos sentiments_, jusqu'au fond, au fond du cœur, là où tout mériterait d'être caché. **Parce qu'on se ressemble trop pour s'aimer comme ça, mais qu'on y peut plus rien maintenant.**

Je ressens chacun de ses frissons et subit toute sa douleur. Je sens chacun de ses spasmes, son ventre qui se serre, ses battements de cœur. **Je ressens la vie qui déferle à toute vitesse dans son corps, cette maladie qui le prend comme elle m'a pris avant lui**. Ce virus... cette saloperie qui s'accroche quelque part près de votre cœur et qui vous bouffe jusqu'à ce que vous en redemandiez. Et j'hurle rien qu'à penser que je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.

Sa main caresse mes cuisses, remonte, redescend. Elle est partout et nulle part à la fois, je ne la sens pas plus que sa bouche dans mon cou ou ses larmes sur ma joue. Je sens qu'il est là. Je sens qu'il commence à ressentir ma douleur. Et j'ai mal parce qu'il ne le méritait pas.

" **Tom putain..."**

Comme une douleur trop contenue et comme un murmure du fond du coeur. Il est trop tard et il le sait. Il a lui aussi arrêté de se battre, et même ces six mois n'y ont rien pu, comme tous ces mensonges avec lesquels on vit depuis son retour. Et ce sang qui coule trop vite dans mes veines me rappelle à quel point j'ai besoin de lui.

« **Tom...** »

Son souffle trop rapide pour que je reste moi même, et sa bouche trop près de moi pour pouvoir réfléchir.  
Ma main qui glisse de son épaule et qui descend son dos. Je le griffe, j'embrasse ses joues, sa peau. Je lui murmure en litanie d'arrêter, de partir.  
**On sait tous les deux que ça ne sert plus à rien**.

" **Tom..."**

Mon prénom. Encore une fois. Prononcé par la seule personne au monde qui vaille vraiment la peine.

" **Tom..."**

Voix plus rauque, plus étouffée.** C'est terminé**.  
La dernière lueur dans ses yeux s'est éteinte pour laisser place à une autre.  
Une plus noire, plus profonde, plus animale, plus chaude, plus incontrôlable et** je l'aime à l'infini**.

Ses lèvres reviennent dévorer mon cou. Je ferme les yeux aussi fort que je peux. Je veux ressentir, ressentir chaque seconde de ce moment. Parce que si ce moment est maudit alors autant le vivre jusqu'à en avoir mal, autant le salir pour le rendre plus beau, parce que c'est nous, et qu'on s'aime. **Et que le monde entier aille se faire foutre.**

« **Bill... Putain... **»

Il m'embrasse et me mord. Il me touche pour m'envoyer tout son amour à la gueule, et je pleure toujours plus. Ma main s'agrippe à son dos, elle le griffe et remonte son T-shirt. Elle glisse en dessous, se permettant la folie de profiter de sa chaleur.

Griffure, morsure. **Montrer à l'autre qu'on l'aime trop et que ce n'est pas voulu.** Rien de tout ça n'est voulu, je n'ai jamais voulu l'aimer trop fort. **Et Bill m'aime à m'en faire mal et je me laisse aller à l'aimer**.  
Il me blesse, sa main serre mon poignet beaucoup trop fort, et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Il se laisse tomber et se colle contre moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre contre mon corps. Je ferme les yeux.

" **Bill...** "

Fort, si fort que je pourrais en étouffer, mais peu importe je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je pourrais hurler de rage, de peur mais je ne pleure que d'amour. Je ne peux plus rien faire.  
Je me perds dans ses yeux, je me perds dans son odeur. Je suis perdu depuis trop longtemps, depuis cette nuit de septembre, celle où je n'aurais jamais dû savoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû pleurer.

Mes lèvres sont proches de son cou. Il soupire. Je le mords, le goûte et y mêle mes larmes. Je griffe encore son dos et agrippe ses cheveux. Sa main m'essouffle, m'enlève toute résistance seconde par seconde. Je tremble, me serre contre lui et enfonce mes ongles dans son épaule.

**Violence, puisqu' on sait qu'on ne pourra jamais s'aimer comme on voudrait.**  
Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Bill souriait. Je ne voudrais entendre que des pleurs, des cris d'horreur et de haine. J'ai tellement besoin qu'il le fasse pour moi, **qu'il m'en empêche**... Je ne dois pas l'aimer, je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas son amour et ce regard.

Ma langue vénère son cou, encore et toujours. Mes mains se glissent partout sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, et depuis longtemps.

"**Bill... Empêche moi j't'en supplie..."**

Souffle dans l'oreille, il ne m'entend pas. Son souffle est complètement désordonné, ses lèvres embrassent le coin de ma bouche. Mon corps s'arque quand je sens sa main se resserrer encore. **Je deviens fou et je souris à travers mes larmes**, parce que j'aime la personne qui me touche.

" **Tom..."**

La voix est douce, la voix est aimante. Je souffre et vomis cet amour. Parce que je ne mérite que du mépris et de la haine, parce que **je viens de briser mon frère**.  
Je voudrais qu'il m'arrête, qu'il m'en empêche. Je voudrais tellement être capable de partir.

" **Je t'en supplie... Bill... Bill, arrête de m'aimer..."**

Mais il caresse ma joue et essuie mes larmes. Il sourit doucement et me regarde dans les yeux. Regard toujours aussi dégoulinant d'amour, de respect, et d'admiration.

" **Je peux pas**."

Nos regards s'accrochent une seconde.

Et soudain tout s'affole, tout s'enchaîne et on arrête de pleurer.  
Il n'y a plus que nos yeux qui comptent, nos yeux, nos frissons, nos souffles.  
Il n'y plus que lui dans ma tête, **plus que lui dans ce monde**.  
Mes mains caressent ses joues, puis sa nuque, descendent encore dans son dos, se posent sur ses fesses. Je deviens ce dont j'ai toujours eu peur, je deviens sale et je souris à mon frère.  
J'ai envie de lui. De sa main, de son sourire, et de son odeur. De tout ce qui peut venir de lui, du plus discret de ses regards, je suis amoureux de tout. **Et le monde me paraît à cet instant merveilleux**.

Nos mains se rejoignent, se quittent. Nos corps se collent, se brûlent, on perd la raison et on se tient la main. Il souffle dans mon oreille, je l'agrippe, le mord. La chaleur est étouffante, je l'aime à en crever. Le plaisir est indescriptible. Et soudain je me rappelle ces soirs dans la chambre. Puis cette idée s'échappe, se perd entre deux de ses soupirs. Et il n'y a plus que ses yeux, plus que nos cris et plus que sa bouche.  
Et je lui murmure que je ne le lâcherai jamais. **Et tout devient lumière**. Je vois enfin.

« **Je t'aime... **»

Sauter dans le vide en te tenant la main.

Parfois la réalité est plus belle que les rêves.  
Parfois on se réveille dans un bonheur plus incroyable que la plus irréaliste des fables.  
Parfois on se réveille et on a chaud, au cœur, au corps, dans la tête.  
Et puis parfois il fait froid.

« **Bill ?** »

Personne. Je me retourne, mes yeux encore un peu collés sûrement à cause de mes... quelques trois heures de sommeil. Son absence me donne froid. Il me manque déjà. Un sourire stupide s'étale sur mes lèvres, avant de s'effacer à cause d'une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre. L'angoisse. L'angoisse qui me prend tout entier. Un rêve ? **Et maintenant **?

Nos draps sont encore froissés. Ses vêtements un peu partout dans la chambre et une certaine gêne se mélange à un bonheur toujours présent. Je ne sais plus. Il faut que je me lève.

Je remarque alors que je suis nu et rougis. Je cherche quelques vêtements et descends silencieusement les escaliers. J'entends la télé allumée, de l'eau en train de bouillir. Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. J'ai déjà hâte de le voir. Habillé d'un simple T-shirt et d'un boxer, je tremble un peu de froid. Et puis je le vois. Il est là, souriant, en train de cuisiner un truc pas important parce qu'il me sourit à moi. Et un poids se lève de mon cœur. J'avance doucement vers la table et m'y installe, le regard rêveur posé sur sa nuque. Il se retourne vers sa casserole.

« **Alors, bien dormi ?****  
****- Oui...****  
****- Tu veux manger quoi ?** »

Toi...

« **Euh.. c'que t'as là... C'est quoi ?** »

Je me lève et viens me placer derrière lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et ma tête sur son épaule. Je le sens sursauter puis il se compose un visage amusé. Il se dégage et se dirige vers le lavabo.

« **Bah alors, tu te sens d'humeur câline ? En manque p'tit frère ?** »

Il s'amuse avec moi...  
Je rougis légèrement à l'allusion, à mon grand désespoir, mais je décide d'entrer dans son jeu.

« **La faute à qui ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul tout à l'heure... ****  
****- C'est bon t'as plus 6 ans j'allais pas te bercer toute la matinée hein... Tiens voilà j'ai fait des pâtes, flemme de faire autre chose...** »

Me bercer... Ma mâchoire se crispe sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

« **Des pâtes c'est très bien... Pourquoi tu m'aurais pas bercé ?****  
****- Euh... Tu vas bien, Tom ? T'es bizarre !** »

Il s'asseoit à table et y pose vite fait deux assiettes avant de commencer à servir. Il m'énerve à faire comme si de rien n'était ! J'avance doucement jusqu'à me mettre derrière lui, et je pose ma main sur sa nuque. Je le sens se raidir.

« **Je vais très bien... Même si tu m'as manqué ce matin...** »

Il gigote nerveusement et je fronce les sourcils.

« **Manqué ? Bah dis donc, c'est bien c'que j'disais, tu dois être en manque... ****  
****- Sûrement...**, je souffle dans son oreille.  
- **Ouais bah t'es mignon tu gères tes hormones ailleurs, j'suis pas une poupée gonflable !**  
- **Nan, t'es mille fois mieux...** »

Il se tend et recule sa chaise d'un seul coup, me regardant d'un air révolté. Je ne comprends pas et commence à m'approcher de lui. Il se lève et recule de nouveau, comme s'il avait peur...

« **Tom, parle pas de moi comme ça...****  
****- Excuse moi, c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire... C'est juste que... Tout ça m'a perturbé... Je... Tu sais je l'ai tellement attendu, tellement de temps à me dire qu'il fallait oublier, renoncer... et maintenant tu viens, et ça arrive... Je...****  
****- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!****  
****- D'hier... Je... Ca a tout changé dans ma tête, je dois te voir d'une autre façon maintenant... Et j'ai aussi d'autres règles, je dois m'habituer à pouvoir... pouvoir t'aimer comme je veux...** »

Il recule d'un air vraiment apeuré et je fronce les sourcils. J'approche de lui, le bloquant contre le comptoir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fuit, peut-être qu'il me teste ? Il me regarde toujours sans comprendre, et je pose une main sur sa joue.

« **J'ai toujours su qu'on était différents mais... Je pensais pas que toi tu... Qu'on s'aimait comme ça... tous les deux...****  
****- Arrête Tom tu me fais peur..., **murmure t-il.  
- **Mais maintenant qu'on le sait, je... je voudrais... **»

Mes lèvres s'approchent doucement sans que je n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Mon cœur s'emballe, encore, et cette volupté me gagne encore une fois, alors que mes lèvres frôlent les siennes. Soudain je me sens propulsé contre le sol, et je tombe sur le dos. Il me regarde, essoufflé, d'un air totalement interdit et effrayé.

« **Tom à quoi tu joues bordel ?!!!** hurle t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. **C'est pas drôle, merde !****  
****- Mais... Je ne joue pas, Bill...****  
****- Arrête la coke sérieux ! Tu me fais peur ! Et si j'ai peur j'peux plus te faire confiance... ! **»

Il s'écarte à nouveau, se dirigeant lentement vers le hall. Il ne faut pas qu'il parte ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de moi... Je me lève et cours vers lui, brusquement sa voix tremblante et froide résonne dans la cuisine.

« **Ne me touche pas.** »

J'ai envie de pleurer, d'hurler. Je panique. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Et si j'avais rêvé ? Et si tout ça n'existait pas ? Et si j'avais définitivement tout perdu...

« **Bill, je... Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ce matin ? Ce qu'on a fait ?****  
****- T'hallucines complet Tom ! Et c'est flippant ! **»

Impossible. Je m'agrippe à son T-shirt, le colle contre moi.

« **Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié...** » je souffle dans son cou, désespéré.

Il tente de me repousser.

« **Tom arrête ! Putain, lâche moi!** »

Il me frappe et je finis par le lâcher, en larmes. Je m'écroule au sol, à ses pieds.

« **C'est impossible...****  
****- Le plus fou de nous deux ce n'est sûrement pas moi, Tom. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes la coke, tu m'avais pourtant promis que c'était fini... **»

Parfois il fait beaucoup trop froid.


End file.
